Ichigo's forgotten past
by CeroZero
Summary: Ichigo died, he got killed by ulquiorra cifer, cuatro espada and his body taken by ulquiorra in order to make ichigo as one of aizen's dedicated servant, espada and ichigo got resurrect due to his inner hollow. Ichigo cannot remember his past which makes him confusing and he got educated as espada from Aizen. Is ichigo remember his past or stay as espada? More summary inside
1. Prologue

A.N: **yes! New story C: I just want write this story as my second story and this will be SAD ENDING! And including lots of characters death! Please if you don't want read this story, don't read! (There is my other story called heart rate 145 and this story is totally different story from that)**

Ichigo died, he got killed by ulquiorra cifer, cuatro espada and his body taken by ulquiorra in order to make ichigo as one of aizen's dedicated servant, espada and ichigo got resurrect due to his inner hollow. Ichigo cannot remember his past which makes him confusing and he got educated as espada from Aizen. Is ichigo remember his past or stay as espada?ichigo x nel and ulquiorra x orihime OC character on later chapter

*in ichigo's inner world*

Why am I here? Ichigo muttered.

**_long time no see? My king?! Inner hollow smirked_**

you...! Teme...! Where is old man zangetsu?! ichigo yelled

_**whoa,whoa just calm down my damn king! and what do you mean by 'old man zangetsu?'**_

?! you really don't-

_**I am a part of you but also I AM A ZANGETSU! By myself so if you ask me where is old man zangetsu i am he and he is me! How could you do not recognize your zanpakuto? Huh? Also there is balance between me and him and whoever had greater power, 'he' had right to control the other! **_

so... You mean you had a 'right' to took control of old man zangetsu!

_**now! You understand it with your pathetic brainze! and the reason why I called you because soon enough I will take control of your body my king...! (sonido in front of ichigo) S.O.O.N E.N.O.U.G.H! (And sonido back to where he stand once)**_

_**now time to wake up! hichigo laughed**_

_and ichigo's inner world fade away and ichigo woke up_

_what the heck was that dreaming? Is he really took control of old man zangetsu? Then... What will happens to my zanpakuto...? will I going to lose all of my power? Include my zanpakuto and Bankai? Then... Why did i trained so hard to achieve the bankai? Damn My inner hollow! ichigo thought himself._

_*then he felt heavy,strong,murderous spiritual pressure* _

_...espada! And he got out of his body and jumped out of window and run and jumped through the top of building heading towards the where he felt spiritual pressure._

**_Cerozero:I know this chapter is very very very extremely short but I will increase words step by step and this is only prologue please review and follow my story._**


	2. Killed

Disclaimer:** I do not owned bleach **

chapter 2: killed

teme...! What did you do on my body?! Why am I feeling so weak?! Ichigo yelled in inside of his head.

_**oh... Excuse me my king..?did I just hear the complaining of loser? Eh? Hichigo laughed and disappear...**_

fuck! I need to finish the enemy as quick as possible! Before... Before my powers were totally gone! (And he jumped faster)

while in park*

bzzzzzzzzzttttt!* and garganta opened

Two enemy were stepped and jumped down.

(as they jumped down they Crete Huge Crack and people stare at it fearfully)

so... what was the mission again? Ulquiorra?

we have to find the shinigami who named kurosaki ichigo and he had a orange hair and brown eye and massive spiritual pressure.

okay then why all these people were staring at us?

because we are soul stupid use your useless brain dummy ulquiorra coldly replied.

jeez that was harsh! Anyway I don't like when people staring us like stupid! Lemme just suck that souls.

(And he use gonzui and start sucking up the low level souls which people stared at them)

burgh... How awful taste is! It makes me sick!

(And tatsuki stared at them fearfully)

huh? I think this girl can see us? Is this the one we were looking for? Ulquiorra?

use your brain idiot she is a girl, our target sis orange haired shinigami with- ulquiorra got cut off by yammy's screaming

stop act like flicking genius! God damn it!

... Kill those trash yammy.

tch how pathetic!

(his fist were almost reached to tatsuki's face but it blocked by sado's brazo derecha de gigante) (orihime treating her friend with her ability shun shun rikka)

ha! Is this the one we were looking for?!

No kill those...Trashes.

Ha ha ha ha! (Ripping off sado's right arm)

..! Koten zanshun!

What the fuck is this thing? Fly?

(As yammy punched it, tsubaki smashed in to a dust and he slapped orihime who were treating her friend, sado)

now just turn into dust you piece of shit! Yammy laughed so loud it Create sharp wave.

BANKAI!

(and ichigo blocked yammy's fist)

leave my friend alone son of a bitch...! His eyes were burning with rage.

is this the one?! Ulquiorra!

he is...yammy.

fuck yeah! Finally we found our true oppone- and yammy's arms got ripped in half.

gggggggwwwwhhhhaaaaaa! Fuck!

that's for hurting my friend you piece of shit! Now let me cut your throat so you will never ever going to screaming that annoyingly! And ichigo concentrate his spiritual pressure on his sword until he heard voice.

_**ha! Sup my king?**_

what the fuck...! i'm start losing my... Spiritual pressure...! Damn! Ichigo struggle with his body who were half taken by hi. Inner hollow.

i don't know what happening with you but let me finish you off trash! And yammy punching ichigo rapidly

damn! If I loss consciousness here my hollow going to take over my body again!

_**yo~ it looks like my king is in mortal 'danger' eh? Why don't you give your body to me and relax for bit? Eh? hichigo laughed evilly.**_

I...will not give you my body! And you will never ever going to take my body!

_**well... First of all let me take your 'pathetic fake' bankai From you you are not allow to use it!**_

how did you knew that?!

_**it doesn't matter right now! And bright light coming out from hichigo's body.**_

ku...kurosaki kun! orihime yelled desperately so ichigo regain his consciousness however he already lost it.

now we could take his body and report to aizen sama. Ulquiorra were about to open garganta.

Yare yare~ I think it's illegal to take his body because he is my one of student that I care urahara smirked while he stand on the ground with his sword,benihime.

... (Ulquiorra stared at him coldly)

guwahh! Yammy screamed in pain which yoruichi kicked at back of his head

darn it! What an massive hierro!(My right legs were aching because of his hierro!) yoruichi frowned while she holding pain.

now... More trash were coming... Ulquiorra sighed which make yoruichi and urahara's eye got twitch.

yare yare~ espada kun you need to talk more softly...! urahara said holding his anger.

I do not care about these trash let's go Yammy we don't have time to waste in here.

give ichigo's body to us otherwise-.. yoruichi got cut off by ulquiorra's cero which she barely dodged.

damn him! she shunpo to ulquiorra's back and tried kick him 360 but she blocked by ulquiorra's hand he grabbed her ankle and body slammed her, stabbed her into chest. But she managed to replace with fake gigai that urahara gave it to her.

... how funny ulquiorra said before he explode yoruichi's fake gigai.

... Urahara he is really dangerous he could actually block my attack and counter it. Yoruichi frowned a little that make urahara being serious.

... Nake benihime!

and strong,destructive crimson -coloured energy blast flew out of his sword. And violently ripple through yammy who had no time to dodge it

*boom* and ulquiorra sonido in front of yammy.

thanks ulquiorra I owe you one and he recharging cero in his mouth and shoot directly at urahara who deflect it easily,

Damn I'm going to crush that trash! Be enraged! Ir- but yummy got cut off by ulquiorra's elbow.

what the fuck was that for?! yammy screamed.

they are captain class of shinigami's urahara kisuke and yoruichi shihōin. There is no chance of winning with your current conditions And we are not here to fight with those trash we were here to take kurosaki ichigo we are off to the las noches. And ulquiorra opened garganta.

muttered**

what the - and ichigo quickly shunpo in front of urahara. Arikato urahara san.

... (urahara remains silence)

now let me take those espada! And ichigo lift his sword held getsuga tenshoū in his tensa zangetsu, getsuga tenshoū! And black shockwave with red outlined rippled violently towards the ulquiorra who stared at him blankly. He crushed with his bare,one handed and sonido behind ichigo,before yoruichi and urahara could react it, he Stabbed him with his barehand causing ichigo fell on ground,ulquiorra pick him up and sonido to garganta.

kurosaki kun! Orihime yelled desperately.

yoruichi tried to get in garganta but urahara blocked her way*

what are you doing urahara?! Yoruichi yelled

what are you trying to do? Yoruichi chan? Tried kill yourself in garganta? They got the advantage in garganta Because garganta is hollow's territory and they were espada class even both of us struggle to fight with that weird looking espada kun, do you really think you can rescue ichigo from espada right now? No! And what if you killed from them? be cool about it and let's train...together yoruichi chan... Urahara said with deep depression in his voice.

ku...kurosaki...kurosaki Kun! Orihime cried out loud tears were coming out of her soft looking eyes, like waterfall.

Inoue... Yoruichi softly said it.

yoruichi, let's go back to our underground and train together, orihime you should come with us train with sado kun.

... Sob* okay...

i know you were too shocked about... Ichigo's death but... You know...if you wanna take revenge on him. You should trained harder! orihime, I know you were very strong willed- person so if you trained with us then you should be strong enough to rescue kurosaki kun with us... Well at least not being burden. urahara tried comfort orihime.

ya... I will...! I will save kurosaki kun! It's my turn to protect him! And orihime got held on yoruichi's shoulder and yoruichi and urahara shunpo-ed away.

*in hueco mundo*

now all we need to do is report to aizen am I right ulquiorra?

it's aizen 'sama' to you If you say aizen sama with sama on it i will rip your mouth in million pieces.

what a nice threat! Okay so all we need to do is take this shinigami's body to Aizen sama right?

yes and we are going to resurrect him as our brothers... By aizen sama's most trustful servant cero espada,kurosaki ichigo...!

**a.n: so kurosaki ichigo kun got kidnapped...ha! Anyway thank you for reading my story and please review and follow C: preview for next chapter :D '**_welcome kurosaki ichigo now you will be my most trustful espada,cero espada! aizen smirked and ichigo smiled yes aizen sama...!'_


	3. Awaken and welcome C:

Disclaimer** by urahara: cerozero do not owned bleach kubo san does. Ha-ha-ha.(flipping his fan around)**

**chapter 3:awaken and welcome**

**... **aizen sama we finished our mission and we successfully brought kurosaki ichigo's body... Please resurrect him as one of our brother. Ulquiorra said in emotionless voice.

welcome ulquiorra let me take a look on your mission.

hai and ulquiorra crushed his eye to showing his report to aizen.

hmmm... I see very well ulquiorra you were doing great job as one of my trustful espada. now let me get my hogyoku (he stand up on his throne) now please wait... My dears... And aizen shunpo-ed away.

ha! aizen's voice always makes me sick to death! Grimmjow complained.

kehehe then just shut up and sleeping like fucking kitty grimmjow?! Nnoitra teased grimmjow.

what?! You wanna go right now I could definitely rip your mouth wider Nnoitra!

he? Try it kitty! creepy smile espada laughed and swung his zanpakuto, Santa Teresa to grimmjow.

teme...! And he draw zanpakuto and clashed together.

(About to clashing again there were interruption) *clashes *punched* nel were between of grimmjow which she blocked his zanpakuto with her sword and punched nnoirta in the face.

what the fuck?! Both said simultaneously.

i don't care if two of you killing each other but you should (stare at ichigo body) be respectful to ichigo he might be watching you... Isn't it nnoitra?

ha! I don't fucking care about those tra- and both grimmjow and nnoitra kneel down due of aizen's spiritual pressure.

...damn...!

My dears..! What are you doing in our 'sacred' place? Hn? Could sombody explain what happen here? aizen smiled warmly but everybody knew that was fake smiling.

grimmjow complained about your damn boring speech and he said your voice where fucking annoying that make him sick! Nnoitra told on grimmjow which gimmjow stared at nnoitra deadly.

... Is my voice not good to hear?

..no aizen sama that make me fucking sick aizen...sama! Grimmjow nervously said it.

good then... (He shunpo to grimmjow and whispered on his ear) **what about this? Grimmjow?** he threatened grimmjow that makes him thrilled and sweat dropped.

no your previous one were better.

good (and he released his spiritual pressure from grimmjow and nnoitra.) no time to waste from now on let's welcome our new brother, kurosaki Ichigo! and cloth warrped around ichigo's body and dragged in front of aizen like magically and aizen put his hogyoku on ichigo's body and hogyoku slowly start released spiritual pressure itself and purplish smoke were coming out of from hogyoku and ichigo's body.

in ichigo's inner world*

(his inner world remaking same as skyscraper but all fog building and sky were remaining as pure white)

_**yo~ what's up my king? How do you like 'my' inner world? Eh? I hope you like it! Hichigo grinned.**_

so... Still no old man zangetsu... Ichigo muttered.

_**oh... Excuse me? Did I just hear 'old man zangetsu?' There is such a thing old man zangetsu ichigo.**_

what do you mean by there is no old man zangetsu?!

_**just like I said he is not zangetsu! He is... Your damn quincy power! hichigo laughed maniacally.**_

what the fuck was that mean? Bastard!

_**your mother kurosaki masaki was not ordinary human ichigo she once was a Quincy actually my plan was to take her body but your father kurosaki isshin, sacrificed his power to blocked my power to prevent take over her body so I placed my part of power into inside of you ichigo so basically you are shinigami,hollow and Quincy! you can't believe it right?! But that's the way it is kingy... Now let me take your crown...! And hichigo stabbed ichigo into his chest.**_

fuck...! Am i really going to die like this? Killed by my dark side of me...? No...no...no...NO! (Ichigo draw his zangetsu and stabbed him into chest)

_**oh... Ha... Shit I guess your fighting instinct and your ability weren't completely gone yet but my power are going to take over you ichigo and your memory were going to erased, just like new baby...! and your left side of your eye going to turned into my eyes and we are going to share one body together...! Ichigo from now on you were become... VASTO LORDE! and ichigo and hichigo disapspear into bright purplish light.**_

*in reality*

everybody kneel down and chocking for breathe due to ichigo's vast amount of spiritual pressure. (Except for aizen gin tousen)

now... Welcome my dear...!

Ichigo regain his consciousness

what is your name? Aizen asked him

kuro...kurosaki ichigo other than that I could not remember anything...

welcome kurosaki ichigo, now you will be my most trustful espada, CERO espada! aizen smirked and ichigo smiled ... Yes aizen sama.

Wait wait wait what do you mean by cero espada aizen sama? He is shinigami! Look at his clothing! A white standard shinigami's clothing? And he don't even had hollow mask- nnoitra got cut off ichigo's cold staring, hichigo's murderous eye with black pupils, white irises, and black sclera.

What are you sataring at son of a - nnoitra got cut off by ichigo's stomping.

will you just shut up son of a bitch? Ya so nnooying that I want rip that your creep mouth wider

(he's so strong i...I can't even get up!) nnoitra thought himself.

santa teres- he got cut off (again xD) due to nel's stomping on his back.

sorry about this this brat is famous for being annoying...! Nel smiles widely like 5 years old child.

tsk... what is his name? Ichigo asked.

nnoitra gilga sir.

tell him he need to. Stay away from me as much as possible if he being annoying again i my sight I will just getsuga tenshoū him...! and orange hair vasto lorde sonido away.

Teme...! he will pay for this! I will rip his that damn eye and make him bow down to me! Fuck him! Nnoitra shouted

(he is...HOT 3!) and nel blushed lightly which make nnoitra very,very jealous.

that damn kurosaki! One day I will definitely going to kill him and gain Nel! I'm going to make Nel as my mine! nnoitra growled himself while he think himself.

with ichigo*

... What happend to me? Ichigo stare at his palm like an idiot

_**ha! Too dumb to understand? ichigo You become an arrancar! You become a vasto lorde! Idiot! Do you remember when we stabbed each other's chest?! From now on we both sharing same body! Your personality and appearance were,still remaining as 'ichigo' but your left eye and your power were become more like hollow which is from me! I could control you if I want to, but I will just stay same as... Your past...! Hichigo laughed**_

what?! Wait... Who am I? i could only remember my name as kurosaki ichigo but... That's it i can not remember my past..! What happend to me when before I become vasto lorde? Hichigo... Please tell me! Tell me about my... Forgotten past!

_**Ha! Why should I? beside I like being cero espada! and I will allow you use my power as much as you desire and don't worry about my power my power is same as yours! whenever you are in fight rely on your instinct and it will show you 'our' true strength!**_

... Ya unwrapping his zanpakuto* this grip... somehow it felt comfortable..! (Zzzzttt!) argh! What is this broken memory?! What happend to me?!

You ok? ? nel asked quietly

hn...? Ya... Wait stay away from me! Damn it! Ichigo holding zangetsu against nel.

no...no just calm Down! I'm here to teaching you how to act properly as espada... And I will show your room that you received from aizen sama... Nel blushed lightly again due to thinking about ichigo's room.

... Show me then... He holding his zangetsu on his back,wrapping around with his cloth.

nel and ichigo walked in awkward silence between them*

... Um... ...

just call me ichigo that's more...comfortable to me. Ichigo smiled at nel

eh? But you are number cero espada and I'm only tres how could I talk you as my friend

this is order from cero espada, are you going to disobey it? Ichigo stared at nel coldly.

NO...! I just... Afraid that if anyone else see it they might be gossiping around whole las noches... And I just felt embarrassed about it... Nel softly said it.

then simply ignore them who the fuck cares about gossip? Ichigo coldly said it.

hey...! It's not that simple to ignore it! It might be don't have much effect to you but... to me... Somebody kept bugging me.

who is it?

Nnoitra I tried to stop his violent act as much as possible but... He simply ignore my words... He just... Ignore what I am saying... :(

... Don't worry about those jerk. I will just simply crush him if he ever tried bug you.

thank you mr,kuro- I mean ... Ichigo... Anyway this will be your room, room 217 and there will be meeting after 7:30 I will come and get you ichigo... she gave him quick,soft hug and sonido away which make ichigo spaced out.

... What the-

_**I guess you just got a girlfriend kingy! **_

shut up hichigo! He muttered and got inside

...(In ichigo's room there were queen sized bed which it coloured as orange and yellow spotted and pillow was dotted as black and white spotted, it was high and comfortable for ichigo. washroom were at the corner of his room and there were specialized two wooden table for PAPERWORK. since he was vasto lorde, he could destroy object just simply touching at them. And there were two kitchenette for him if he got hungry and three big window and on the middle of it it shown crescent moon)

hn, okay... what time is it anyway..? (He stare at clock hitch it showed 4:45)

i think I could just take nap and ichigo lying on his bed drifted in to sleep.

*in ichigo's dream*

who the hell are you?! Ichigo shouted

I am a shinigami! Kuchiki rukia! (but ichigo heard as blurred which make ichigo confused.)

shinigami? You must be fucking kidding me! Ad ichigo tried kick her off but she dodged and use kido spell to him to block his movement

what the heck? Release me from these damn rope! Shinigami!

why should I?! Now you are going to believe me that I am a shinigami?

yes alright why are you here then miss shinigami? Huh?

i tracked down the evil spirit called hollow but I lost track of it because of immense spiritual pressure.

what the heck is hollow thing?

there are 3 types of soul, human like you just a soul and shinigami like me and evil spirit called hollow and shinigami's duty were protecting human's soul and purify hollow by this sword, zanpakuto!

Wait did you hear that roaring?

did you just cut my sentence teme! I will teach you- it must be hollow damn it!

hey release this shit! Damn! Ichigo struggled

no you will stay here while I those that hollow i tracked down so far.

kyaaaaa!(yuzu's screaming)

yuzu! Damn it

aaaaaarrrrgh! (Karin's screaming)

karin damn release this damn thing right now! Ichigo shouted while he rolled down to down stair.

geez...! (When ichigo saw yuzu and karin being unconsciousness and his dad were fainted and bleeding at the side of kitchen)

fuck...! Come on...! RELEASE ME from this damn thing! And ichigo forced to break free from kido spell which make rukia stared at him with Shock.)

teme..! Leave my sister alone monster! and ichigo swung baseball bat but no effect on hollow

gggguuuuuaaaaahhhhh! And when hollow about to kill ichigo rukia appeared in front of hollow and blocked with her body

kugh! Damn you... Human! I said You will going to stay inside while I... Kill this hollow... rukia lay down on street light.

hey shinigami! Wake up! Your duty is protecting humans! Save my family from that monster!

i... I can't but there is only one way to kill that hollow could you do it?

yes..! Please..! Way is it?

(she point her blade to ichigo) become shinigami! Boy!

do it! Quick!

And my name is... kuchiki rukia (also blurred that ichigo can't hear it)

my name is... Kurosaki ichigo

(and she stabbed him there were big flowing of smoke and spiritual pressure.)

...! (He took all of my shimigami power! Is he required that many spiritual pressure?)

now i got this damn sword! (And ichigo charged at hollow, cut him down with single strike and hollow purified)

... Nice job kurosaki ichigo

thank you Kuchiki Rukia (blurred)

(and his dream start faded away)

what? I can not hear you! Who are you again?! Ichigo shouted on his dream but of course, they cannot hear him.

ichigo! Please wake up it's almost time for meeting with espada's! Nel shouted on the spit side of door.

Hn...? Ugh... what the heck was that? Why did I become shinigami? is that the one of my memory from my forgotten past? He muttered before he got out of bed and walk out of door.

shall... We go now? nel said shyly with small smile on her lips and her face turned into crimson coloured.

**_a.n: well... He dreamed about his broken past! Haha! Anyway please review and follow my story and here is the next chapter preview_ '**_you will be on mission with espada's kurosaki ichigo you could bring your fraccion and one of espada from our brother. aizen smiled and ichigo bow down to him. And your mission will be... Kill one of captain class of shinigami..!' **reviews are welcoming! 3 C: **_


	4. Fight will be begin! Soon enough :3

A.N:** please remember there will be character's death and this story will be as sad 'ending' so if you don't want read this story, then don't read this please and no flames pwease. **

**Review from last chapter:**_shall...we go now? Nel said shyly with small smile on his lips and her face turned in to crimson coloured._

*while they walk to the meeting area*

now... What should I do when I'm in meeting?ichigo asked nel who were day dreaming about dating with ichigo.

*hmmm...yes! That will be fun! I hope he likes it...*She thought herself.

hello? Nel? Ichigo gaved her questioned look

itsygo...! And she bump in to him.

you okay? Nel? Ichigo asked her softly.

yes yes I'm totally fine we need to get hurry other wise aizen sama not going to be please...

okay and ichigo picked her bridal style which makes nel surprise

I...ichigo! Wh...what are you doing?! Nel now blushed madly and tried to jump out of ichigo's arm

just calm down I just want test my speed of new shunpo- I mean sonido I just got from my inner hollow.

*boom* and instantly arrived in front of meeting area*

... That was my minimum speed and least amount of step and I reached this fast! Ha! I guess I could beat everybody else in las noches! Well except for aizen sama but I'm pretty sure i could beat everybody else!

Yare yare ichigo kun that was very rude...? Isn't it? Gin creepily smiled at him.

oh... Ichimaru sama... my deepest apologize to you.

no no it is okay because I bet you couldn't block my shikai shinsō. Gin teased ichigo

i bet I could do it ichimaru sama. Ichigo said with confidence in his voice.

well? Should we try it then? gin opened his right eye showing his bright sky blue coloured eye.

Jo ddo mate! Ichimaru sama we just can't fight in aizen sama's meeting area! Nel waving her arms to gin who constantly smiled at her.

he...? (his shikai form of sword just beneath her neck) you are being annoying I'm not that sweet as aizen or tousen so if you being annoying again in front of my eye the next time my sword going to thrust your neck... Got it nel chan~? He whispered.

... Hai but still...

gin you are threatening my espada aizen smirked Behind him.

yare yare sorry for threatening her with my sword ichigo~ will you 'accept' my apologize?

... Okay ;;

anyway let's begin our meeting gin. Aizen said while he walked into meeting room.

now... Where should I sit aizen sama? Ichigo asked aizen.

what do you think? kurosaki? Aizen questioned him

... Beside starrk?

No since you are most powerful, and most trustful espada with ulquiorra cifer, you will sit right beside me.

... But how could I sit beside you since you are lord of hueco mundo and I'm a just mere vasto lorde?

oh don't be a shy ichigo you are my most trustful right - hand man.

Thank you aizen sama. Ichigo bow down at him

my dear espadas let's start our meeting but first tousen, could you bring some cup of tea for me and all of espada? Please and thank you

Hai. And tousen grabbed teapot and mixed with water and pour on small cup for everybody.

now we got our most powerful and trustful brother, kurosaki ichigo what do you want to do kurosaki ichigo?

... I want test out my new ability sir. He said quietly.

Hmmm... So you want test out your ability... Well... Who you want spar with?

_**kingy rely on your instinct!**_** hichigo** advised

... I do not know I only follow my instinct... But I want test my ability to somebody who can stand on my overwhelming power.

then... Ulquiorra should be good because got is strong enough to survive from your attack and he got the regeneration power so you could test out your power on him.

well... Then are we going to do it right now aizen sama? Ulquiorra said in emotionless tone.

no my dear you will just stay in here... For now.

since you become a espada you will be with mission with other espada's kurosaki ichigo you could bring fraccion with you and one of our brothers going to help you on your mission. Aizen smiled and ichigo bow down to him and your mission going to be... Kill one of captain's from soul society...!

... Yes sir i shall obey your order he kneel down.

oh and... are you going to make fraccion? aizen asked him

_**hey ichigo whatever that fraccion is we don't need it they will just get in our way. Hichigo suggest his**_** king.**

hn... No sir we do not need fraccion. And shall I test my power now?

good since cuatro espada were restricted to release zanpakuto in here, let's go to rooftop of las noches. Aizen smirked and shunpo-ed away to roof top of las noches.

(and of course ichigo was the one who reached las noches in second and gin,tousen were third and all other espada sonido to head of las noches.)

(he is amazingly fast!) all of espada thought themself.

anyway... *Releasing his zanpakuto* shall we start? Ulquiorra?

whenever you are ready. Kurosaki said in emotionless tone

*boom* he sonido in front of ulquiorra which gave ulquiorra surprise,

*swosh* and ulquiorra barely dodge his sword which it Create huge explosion due to ichigo's immense strength.

how... Strong! Ulquiorra thought himself.

yo ulquiorra you are not going to draw your zanpakuto? Well then..._** you should draw your zanpakuto!**_and ichigo grabbed his cloth and swing around circle and use one of hichigo's skill, deadly dart.

he threw his zanpakuto towards ulquiorra who deflect barely and charging towards ichigo and ichigo simply drag his zanpakuto's cloth again to retrieve it and he swing his zanpakuto around with immense strength and crazy speed which ulquiorra severally deep wounded,

... Impressive kurosaki ichigo. ulquiorra gave him deadly glare at ichigo who yawning due to boredom.

hm?! Thanks ulquiorra now let me... He sonido in front of him grab his face and throw him in to one of random pillar.

cough* aizen... Sama are we allow to release our zanpakuto? Since we are at rooftop I guess we are okay.

yes you are allow to release your zanpakuto Ulquiorra Be sure not kill ichigo. Aizen watched on chair interestingly.

thank you aizen sama.

Tozase, murciélago. **,**murcielago unleashes a black and green burst of spiritual energy, which falls around Ulquiorra as green rain. Ulquiorra becomes bat-like in appearance. large, black bat wings form on his back, his hair grows longer and wilder, and the remains of his Hollow mask centers atop his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front. The lines on his face become black, broader, and more triangular, and his fingernails lengthen. His Arrancar attire becomes more form fitting and closed at the top, becoming more like a robe towards the bottom (from bleach wikia)

... So that's your...released zanpakuto?

Yes kurosaki ichigo and in this form I could easily overwhelming you that's why I am forbidden to release my zanpakuto in las noches since my power could destroy las noches's fortress. Ulquiorra stated.

damn bat shit! Grimmjow growled

he ulquiorra become fucking emo bat shit on ressureccion! Ha! Definitely I could beat him with my ressureccion,Santa teresa! Nnoitra grinned

... ( I wonder what kind of ressureccion ichigo had probably..?) nel wondered in her thought.)

then I must have mine too isn't it?

_**hmmm... Yes on your forgotten past you had your own released resureccion but since you were shinigami at that time we called bankai. But since you resurrected and your power more closer to the hollow side, we will just named as resureccion, i will called resureccion, heaven chain slaying moon:tensa zangetsu!**_

_**(ichigo and hichigo concentrate their spiritual pressure on their body and zanpakuto)**_

_**resurreccion! Heaven chain slaying moon : tensa**_** zangetsu!/**resureccion! Heaven chain slaying moon : tensa zangetsu! Both ichigo shouted simultaneously.

and there were huge shocking wave from ichigo's body and his sword And everybody got kneel down and crushed into the ground.(except for aizen)

... what a massive spiritual pressure...! Aizen amazed.

and when smoke were cleared, Ichigo points his Zanpakutō in a straight the cloth of his sealed zanpakuto surrounding his arm and tightening during the activation. His spiritual power surges, with the smoke obscuring his resureccion shrinks his sword down to a daito (Japanese long sword) with a white blade instead. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full," as in "full release").It can withstand getting crushed by of the cloth his sealed form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. In addition to his sword, Ichigo's robe is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length white coat (or shihakushō) with grey lining, which is closed at his chest and left to flare out into ragged ends, much like that of Zangetsu himself.(from bleach wikia).

... _**Tensa**_ _**Zangetsu**_..! Ichigo said in his inner voice.

!... What a monstrous spiritual pressure...! Ulquiorra amazed but at the same 'feared'.

_**(now ichigo's both eye turned into hollow's eye and he put his finger on broken chain and start twirl it.) ha~ now I'm pretty exciting about this fight!**_

who the hell are you? Ulquiorra asked.

_**who am I? How could you ask stupid question? I am a ichigo! Well... I guess you could call me as ichigo's 'purest instinct'. Hichigo laughed manically.**_

... What the... fuck ...was that thing? Grimmjow shuddered

... interesting subject I could do some experiment on that szayel pushed his glass.

_**ichigo getsuga tenshou at ulquiorra who tried to block with his luz de la Luna, but it got shattered due to strength of ichigo's augment getsuga tenshoū, and ulquiorra's left side of his body ripped off.**_

how...how could he... shatter my... Luz de la luna?!

**_is that all you got? Cuatro espada I doubt why kingy can't shatter this attack easily tch! Anyway... You should focus more reiatsu in your weapon otherwise... (He appeared ulquiorra behind) Anata wa shinde irudarou! (And hichigo swing his sword right at the ulquiorra's head but before it touch,aizen appeared between ichigo and ulquiorra, holding hichigo's sword and his hand were covered with violet-coloure spiritual pressure)_**

okay kurosaki ichigo that should be 'enough' to testing out your new power? Isn't It? Aizen smiled at him.

**_yo kingy your master ask me stop this exciting fight what ya gonna do?_**

I'm pretty satisfied and this is from aizen sama's direct order you should obey it too. Ichigo said it with big sigh

_**I definitely could bring more power and speed but I guess this is enough (hichigo said before disappeared in ichigo's mind, with that his right side of eye returned to normal state and his sword expanded as shikai form of zangetsu.**_

now... Could you go on a mission right now? Ichigo? Aizen asked.

yes aizen sama I'm always ready to carrying out my task ichigo bow down to him.

good now... Who do you wants go with? Gin asked him.

hmm... is anyone want go with me? My 'brothers?'

... (Everyone got silence for few seconds when nel about to put up her hand and saying m...me?; nnoitra step forward and he said i will go with ya 'brother'? Eh?

... (Sigh) okay you could go with me... Just don't do anything reckless,annoying thing in my sight if you get caught, (ichigo sonido in front of him and his zangetsu were right behind nnoitra's neck) Anata wa shinde irudarou...!

he..! Fine fine..! God damn it...! you were so picky about everything as out me?! shit?! He said before pushed ichigo away from him.

_**then shut up and stay here or obey my king's order! Piece of shit?! Hichigo shouted as he annoyed by nnoitra complaining, put heavy spiritual pressure (almost same amout and strong as aizen's)on nnoitra's body.**_

... Fuck! And nnoitra smashed pillar with his santa Teresa.

anyway I'm going to keep on eye on you nnoitra! Remember my warning! Ichigo threatened long haired creepy smile espada, and opens garganta In front of them.

hey damn it?! wait up for me Shit?! And nnoitra quickly jumped on garganta.

* in garganta*

(ichigo walk quietly and showing calm and emotionless expression while he making path with his spiritual pressure while nnoitra dragging and swinging his zanpakuto and laughed manically about upcoming fight)

Yes..! Finally I could kill those mere piece of trash shinigami with my own hand! hahahahaha! I am the strongest!

will you be quiet Nnoitra?

(then nnoitra immediately shut up)

we are here...! Get ready to fight nnoitra! Ichigo opened garganta and with that he immediately unwrapped cloth of his zangetsu and get ready to upcoming fight.

damn ya ichigo! And nnoitra swinging his zanpakuto around few times as 'stretching'.

*and garganta opened and they stepped outside*

...? Eh? What the hell? No ones here Damn it!

( then there are few blurring in front of them)

... damn espada! Shinigami shouted.

**_A.N: oh... I wonder who it is :p anyway thank you for reading my story and reviews are welcoming and following my story will be greatest favour to me :3 anyway this is preview for next chapter '_**_why...why did you betray soul society ichigo why did you stand aside with aizen?! Answer me!**' too bad I still can not tell you who it is and next chapter will contain lots of crappy fight so it will update a bit lately my greatest apologize to you :(**_


	5. I do not remember you

_**A.N: sorry for late update and wifi are causing lots of trouble all week even right now anyway contain character's death if you don't want read then don't no flames please.**_** " "  
**

_**Disclamier by hichigo: CeroZero do not owned bleach ( of course this shit do not owned it if he does then I could take my king's body in real manga) it belongs to tite kubo (hate him he just killed me with kingy's quincy power!)**_

chapter 5: I do not remember you guys, you guys were just my enemy.

damn espada! Red head shinigami shouted.

... A shinigami... Just mere shinigami... They are my master's greatest enemy..grew which mean I need Dispose of their existence right now! And ichigo charged to red headed shinigami.

holy shit! what an massive spiritual pressure...! wait why is this so familiar? It's like ichigo's- then red headed shinigami knocked out to the building due to ichigo's kicking.

Renji! attractive,short black haired shinigami shunpo to the Renji who just knocked out by ichigo.

ru...rukia...(cough) could you feel... This ... Spiritual pressure? It felt like ichigo's isn't it? Renji coughing while he said.

what do you mean by ichigo's- then ichigo appeared between the renji and rukia and he clashed zanpakuto with rukia.

ichigo! What are you doing! rukia shouted.

what do you mean by 'what am I doing?' Shinigami?!

ichigo! It's me! Can't you remember me?! Ichigo! Why are you draw zaclashing and charging at me? you were supposed to kill those espada! Not us?! Rukia shouted while she charged at ichigo.

shut up I do not remember who you were and you are one of aizen sama estated ichigo said calmly while he impale her stomach with bare hand.

...?! Why... Why did you betray soul society ichigo?! Why did you stand aside with aizen...?! Answer me! *cough* ugh... atreactive looking shinigami managed to say it while she holding her wound.

... I don't know who you are shinigami I don't understand what you were talking about somehow you know my name but that doesn't mean I have to betray aizen sama and against aizen sama I am 'cero' espada, shinigami! Ichigo revealed his hollow hole in his chest and his tatoo on abs which rukia makes her blush.

rukia now totally in shock and stared at him with disbelieve eyes... No... ichigo! Can't you remember your friend?! Can't you remember your best friend?! How could you... cannot remember your... Girlfriend...?(sob)

... *Ichigo just stared at her coldly*

i am not in any kind of relationship with you shinigami even if I was in my forgotten past but that doesn't matter right now it is doom time now shinigami! And he swung his sword but his zangetsu blocked with rough,heavy,sword.

yo- what's up ichigo?! I always wait for this moment, final battle between only me and you! Ichigo! and kenpachi swung his sword like maniac.

clashed!* twirl* krrrrrrrttttt*

about 30 minutes later ichigo got shallow cut on his hand while zaraki wounded all over his body.

damn...! But I guess i could release my damn eye patch right now! And when zaraki released it vast amount of golden yellow spiritual pressure were coming out of his body and sword violently.

now... the real battle were finally begun now ichigo! And zaraki kenpachi charged at him which ichigo sonido away and softly landed on top of random building.

huh?! Why did ya run off? Too scared?! Zaraki shouted while he growled.

no maniac shinigami I do not run away from you now let me...(he concentrate his spiritual pressure and zangetsu's cloth were wrapped around his arm.) release my ressureccion!

_**heaven chain slaying moon : tensa zangetsu! And his both eyes were now turned into his inner hollow's.**_

... Hahahahaha! Nice now you've become more powerful now let's fight! I'm freaking blood thirsting right now! Zaraki jumped up and charging towards the building and ichigo jumped down and clashed his sword with zaraki's.

... And result is zaraki spread his blood all over the place and fell down on the building while ichigo were also critically injured, however his high speed regeneration fixed his injury.

_**yare yare~ I guess this is it?! **_

_**you thought I was DEAD? zaraki smiled evilly that makes hichigo thrilled and blocked zaraki's zanpakuto with tensa zangetsu barely.  
**_

You blocked (cough) that did ya?! Well... Thanks for your hollow i thought that was going to be it. the battle will be settle until one of us completely fucked up that you can't even move your fucking fingers! and he swung his sword clashed and hichigo deflect,swung it but he dodge and kicked by zaraki and yachiru were laughing and cheering 'yay yay Kenny go go kill that strawberry~!' which hichigo hit annoyed due to make fun of his king.

_**will you just shut the fuck up already?! Bitch?!**_

what did you just say to me?! And yachiru's spiritual pressure glowed in to pink and formed as angry cat.

_**oh yeah?! Bring it on! I don't care if there is trash like you- hichigo punched by zaraki's fist.**_

your opponent is right in front of you how could you not Norwich that dummy?!

_**you are really getting in my nerve! Shinigami?! Then hichigo charged gigantic kuroi getsuga tenshoū at zaraki which is so fast and strong that zaraki don't have time to react it.**_

ke-Kenny! Yachiru shunpo to zaraki with teary eyes.

_**yo- kid it's time for sleep now and hichigo swung his zanpakuto at yachiru who crying out loud.**_

nake! Benihime!

*clashed!*

red crimson colored shield formed in front of yachiru at the same time crimson colored energy shockwave were blast from urahara's sword.

_**now what the fuck is that? hichigo frowned while he shattered energy blast with one hand/**_

_**...** so that's ichigo's inner hollow... how powerful he just destroy my full power nake benihime with one hand. this might be a tough one!_

**_you are piece of trash I could just destroy you without my zanpakuto and hichigo dropped his zanpakuto on the ground charging towards urahara which is blocked by yoruichi's kicking._**

**_damn! what an surprise! and he grabbed yoruichi's leg and throw her into building, crashed it with his point blank bala but when he saw yoruichi's fake corpse he realize it is fake._**

**_oh shit that's- then urahara cut him of with kido_ spell**

bakudo #99, part 1 kin!

urahara holds their palms away from himself, with his arms extended out to the sides, and clasps his hands together, with the fingers intertwined intricately. The spell binds the arms of a target to their back with spiritual fabric and iron shafts.(from bleach wikia)

_**gosh shit! this is embarrassing! I will break this stupid fabric!**_

bakudo # 99 part 2 bankin!

urahara slams his fingers into the ground, releasing white spiritual energy which forms into a white fabric. As the fabric wraps around the ichigo completely, covering him from head to toe (First Song), the opponent, being stabbed by numerous metal bolts (Second Song), is smashed with an immense metal cube from above (Final Song).(from bleach wikia)

ugh...huff*huff* that was double kido with level #99 ... That was tough... Now we could retr- urahara for cut off nnoirra's Santa Teresa.

you piece of shit you dare to ignore me?!

Yare yare~ sorry i didn't notice you since ichigo san's immense spiritual pressure espada san~! Nake benihime!

and crimson coloured energy blast from benihime's sword.

kkrerrrrrrt*

this won't work for me trash! nnoitra deflect nake benihime at the same time he got hit by yoruichi's foot on his head.

did you just hit me on the head bitch?

... (She quickly kicked him with other leg by 360 and shunpo away from him)

Shunkō!

and her spiritual pressure were visible as white and it become shockwave and her keisen uniform were ripped off due to shockwave and her shunko pressurize her leg and arm.

what?!- nnoitra cut off by huge explosion.

While hichigo and ichigo's inner world.

_**kingy our body had been sealed by those kido spell so I will ask you if I am allowed to go in final hollow transformation.**_

I, kurosaki ichigo, inthe name of your master,will allow you get in final transformation.

_**thanks for supporting me hichigo grinned evily**_

_*** in reality***_

ha you may seems fast but you can't even hurt me! Nnoitra laughed

shut up! And she threw point blanked knives which nnoitra just shatters it with his zanpakuto.

got ya! and yoruichi kicked him in his head as hardest as she could with spiritual pressure concentrated kicking.

damn... Fuck that! nnoitra were annoyed because of yoruichi's speed that he can't follow him.

you guys are all dead from now on! and he concentrate his spiritual pressure on his zanpakuto and his body.

Pray Santa tere- but before he could finish his ressureccion, final hollow transformed ichigo breaks bakudo #99.

guwaaaaaaaaaa! And hollow breaks bakudo #99 completely.

how...how could he break bakudo # 99 part 1 and part 2 completely?! You are amazing kurosaki kun! urahara thought himself.

grrrr... ting* flip flip flip* with simple gesture of his hand tensa zangetsu fled and ichigo grabs it, swung it lightly and leaves huge explosion behind.

*ka boom!*

kwhuaaaaaaaaaa! With shock waving screaming, he cut off urahara's left arm instantly so fast that urahara wouldn't notice until his arm fell on the ground.

! when did he- then ichigo stabbed him without hesitation.

kuk..! then he got kicked off to the building and smashed,crumbled down.

urahara! Yoruichi shunpo to his side however ichigo instantly cut her off by kendo technique.

What- and yoruichi collapsed lifeless and her blood spread out everywhere.

nice job ichigo you literally finish that bitch high five~? Nnoitra put his hand on the air.

RIPPPPP!*

hn- aaaaarrrrrrggggghhhhh! What the fuck was that for?! Nnoitra screamed but he got cut off by ichigo's stomping and recharging cero at him.

... Hey ichigo don't you dare to shoot that, don't dare to shoot that fucking cero! I don't want die like this i want die in a heat of battle! I wanna be cut so that my breathe is gone before hits the ground. That's kind of death I wanna have! I can't die like this!

when ichigo about to blow cero at nnoitra, ulquiorra appeared behind ichigo and slashed his horn and he roared out loud and cero beamed off to sky and explode at the same time,his mask shattered and dissolved into spiritual matters.

and ichigo collapsed hopelessly But before he touch the ground nel appeared in front of him and piggy back him.

ichi...ichigo i hope you were okay... nel sobbed.

Get up trash otherwise I will stab you with my own hand. ulquiorra coldly said to nnoitra who just got dumbfounded.

...hn?! Oh alright alright bat shit...! He growled while he get up

watch your mouth nnoitra ulquiorra is number 4 espada! You must obey when he ordering you no matter what and nel stick her tongue out.

nel... If you do that again I will rip your filthy tongue!

! Wait someone is here I could sense his spiritual pressure ulquiorra said while he draw murcielago.

... Ku...kurosaki kun! Orihime shouted while she running at espada's

huh? Who's that bitch? she had such a nice...bouncy breast eh?! Nnoitra laughed evily.

she sprinted to the yoruichi she screamed and sobbed.

sōten kissuen! and bright orange barrier were formed and it slowly start healing yoruochi's wound.

"Is...is she dead?!" Orihime thought herself While she cired.

and when she turned around she saw whites sword with white hand which is urahara's sword, benihime.

sōten kissun! and another barrier were formed and slowly starting stealing urahara's wound. Still crying over her useless ability and deadly stare at espadas.

why...why did you do th- she got cut off by nnoitra's hand.

shut up bitch! If you kept cried over like that I will cut out your tongue and rip your annoying mouth! Nnoitra threatened her but right after he threat her, ulquiorra smacked on back of nnoitra's head.

ow! What the fuck was that for?!

that trash is in frustration by death of yoruichi and urahara and your dis behaviour makes her more killing her and will you just shut up for 5 freaking seconds? I need to analyze her ability maybe aizen sama took interesting in her. Ulquiorra stared at orange haired girl emotionless.

let's go back now- nel cut off by swinging of rough sword, zaraki's.

give...give ichigo back to life I am not finished yet! Zaraki shouted maniacally.

... (Ulquiorra coldly stared at him)

*in ichigo's dream*

... What am I...? is this one of my forgotten past again? (Stare at scene where he fight with zaraki kenpachi) (first time when they invade soul society in order to rescue rukia from execution of sogyoku)... Shinigami...again?

... it is not finished! Ichigo! We did not settle this battle yet! Now come at me with all of you got ichigo! zaraki screamed manically.

... There was a tall,sun-glassed,stoic- faced man with black-brownish coat and his hand seemed rough and cold and he stared straight at zaraki's zanpakuto

_" ichigo... Could you hear his zanpakuto's screaming?" he asked at his master._

_ya I could hear her screaming. Ichigo replied._

_when shinigami and zanpakuto did not communicate each other, they cannot show their full strength and their power pounding each other and that makes their spiritual pressure decreasing little by little... His spiritual power surely vast amounted however it decreasing little by little due to his zanpakuto._

_hn... Okay _

_ichigo remember your zanpakuto were always with you...put trust in your zanpakuto and your power... And I will show your true strength! zangetsu said in calm tone._

_haaaaaaaaaa! Both zaraki and ichigo clashed their sword together and their spiritual pressure blast out everywhere_

_...(and all ichigo could saw is blank of darkness in his dream)_

_shit where am I?_

_... go somebody calling on him_

_..? Who are you?!_

_chigo..._

_where are you and i do not know who you are! Ichigo panicked._

_ichigo... Zangetsu appeared in front of him,replied him with saddened tone._

_who...who are you why are you here? Ichigo asked him _

_... My name is...(muttered)_

_i can't hear you could you say it again?_

_... Ichigo remember... I always watching you... and man started faded away._

_wait up i do not know who you were..! Wait!_

**_how could he escape from my controlling anyway? _****_Hichigo growled._**

_**Anyway time to wake up kingy! And he getsuga tenshoū to ichigo.**  
_

(all he could see only flash of light)

Ugh... Where am I? Iinjury get up quickly on his bed in his room in las noches.

_**hey kingy you should thanks to your girlfriend because she stay in your room right besides you and watching over you all the time.**_

nel...nel did?

_**yes and she really great taking care of you you should repay your debt to her hichigo smirked.**_

well... Thank you for tell me that hichigo.

**_your welcome and I won't be able to talk to you while because I need to take rest due to final hollow transformation._**

*and when he snapped out of his mind he felt somebody stare at him.*

_**... eh... Hello ahem-!**_hello nel...? He smiled warmly.

i...ichigo...! And he hugged him so tightly that ichigo chocked for breathe.

what happend to ... (Why can't I remember his name?) shinigami?

oh ulquiorra managed to kill him but he lied to aizen when aizen asked if you ever killed shinigami and he said you killed that mad shinigami. Nel smiled to him with sparkling eyes.

oh... I should thanks to him he softly smiled walk when he was about to got out of his bed nel suddenly stop him and directly stared at him with blush.

umm... I...ichigo

? Yes nel?

um... Um... Can I.. Ask you out for da- nel got cut off aizen's knock.

ichigo are you there? May I come in please? Aizen softly said it.

_**A.N: sorry for extreme late :( I will tried to tell my dad to get better WIFI please REVIEW and FOLLOW. and on next chapter I will definitely type about what happen when ichigo were unconsciousness and why is he lying his bed all of suddenand i need to rush through because I need to go edmonton ;; anyway thanks for reading my story 3**_


	6. I guess I'm your boyfriend :o

***who shall hang the bell about the cat's neck?***

**Disclaimer:i do not owned bleach tite kubo had all the rights.**

**review from last chapter: he was unconsciousness due to extreme tiredness and lack of spiritual pressure And nel said zaraki kenpachi were killed by ulqui and nel were about to asking ichigo to date but aizen interrupt her romantic moment -3- ㅗ**** (boo aizen)**

chapter 6: i guess I'm your boyfriend 3

Ichigo are you there? May I come in? Aizen softly said it.

... Ichigo ichigo stay quiet! Will you stay quiet for few minute? Please! Nel whispered.

no I have to answer my aizen sama attempting to walk towards the door

(silence)

... I guess he is still unconsciousness and aizen walk away.

what were you doing?! Nel? You mad?! I just totally tricked aizen sama?!

boo... Is it too hard for you to if I asked you 'can i stay with you all alone?

... Sigh* Fine... you could stay in my room whenever you want...But first thing first, I need to apologize to aizen sama that I wasn't able to answer that knock.

are...are you going to tell that I was the one who tried to prevent you?! nel stared at him with fearful,teary eye.

ya why? Ichigo stared at her with questioned look.

... I will be grounded for 2-3weeks which I cannot see you in whole 14 days,336 hours,20160min,1209600 seconds! Could you please tell aizen sama that I wasn't in your room when he knock on your door? Please please please please please?! Nel now begged him.

sigh* alright you were so stubborn... and he stretch,swing his arms and leg for his stiffened muscle.

Oh anyway don't we need to go meeting room right now? I'm pretty sure aizen sama awaiting for us.

hm? oh yes meeting area...meeting area she frowned because of she can't being around ichigo any longer.

you okay?

Yes I'm fine let's go and both ichigo and nel sonido to meeting area.

*in meeting area*

yo~ what's up with strawberry head you both looks like loving bird..eh? Nnoitra teased nel.

h-hey nnoitra! don't- don't uh...eh... Nel were struggled her word.

eh? I'm pretty sure it was 'hot' 'hot'! night with her..? ichigo?! Nnoitra teased him

... (Ichigo just coldly stared at him) i was unconsciou- ichigo cut off by grimmjow's joking.

i heard some pretty hot moaning inside of room ichigo I guess you just don't want share your hot(?),gluey night with us?! Grimmjow laughed but he got smacked by ulquiorra who just stand like statue thinking about orange haired girl.

will you shut up? Ulquiorra looked at him with pissed looking.

son of a bitch! and he punched him on ulquiorra's head who didn't dodged who were too busy to thinking about orange haired girl.

?! (what the hell? Usually he just dodge my punching so easily and beat the crap out of me but... He literally got punched by my fist?!)

...(that girl... She was such a strong willed girl... She was actually had interesting ability too... She actually had ability that in god's territory..! and she-) ulquiorra thought were interrupted by grimmjow fist.

. . . (There were only awkward silence in meeting area)

... Hmm? Eh... Ulquiorra was totally DUMBFOUNDED.

phoo...! kuk kuk ... Hahahahahahahaha and rest of espada laughed out loud so hard (except for ichigo) oh my gosh ulquiorra! You really did not see that fist right in front of your eye? nnoitra laughed out loud.

that was best,most funniest moment in my lazy ass life! starrk laughed and almost fall into sleep.

wh..what so funny about?! Huh?! Ulquiorra shouted

you were totally dumbfounded ulquiorra halibel smirked.

I... I just...I just thinking about... ulquiorra stuttered.

what's going on here my dear espadas? Aizen asked while he walked in with gin and tousen.

ulquiorra got punched by grimmjow's fist hahahaha! what a trash! Nnoitra laughed hard that he struggle for air.

oh never mind aizen sama ulquiorra quickly sit down

actually he was daydreaming about ... Somebody..! kehehehe!

i wonder who it is... Tell me ulquiorra who is it?

... Eh... Aizen sama shouldn't we start meeting sir? Ulquiorra suddenly changed subject.

ah...yes alright but you are going to show that 'thing" even my cold,stoic,always sharp ulquiorra were fell into day dreaming he smirked and he sat his throne.

... Hai.. (Teme nnoitra!)

*in living world*in urahara's store*

Ku...kurosaki...kurosaki kun..! orihime muttered while she sobbed.

... Orihime chan... Uryu sighed..

why... I just... Couldn't understand... Why...! Orihime half shouted/sobbing.

... We really do not know about what happend to kurosaki kun but...

_*flashback*_

_give...give ichigo back to life I'm not finished yet...! I could.. *Cough* still... Fight..! Zaraki charged at nel who stared at him blankly._

_you can not have him back all you going to do just killing him! Nel draw her zanpakuto and clashed with zaraki's._

_huff*...huff* I could still... Fight with him shit! and he swung his sword upward and deflect it which it gave her surprise to nel and side kicked her on her abdomen._

_kuk...! and she fled on air few seconds and still tightly hugging ichigo's unconsciousness body._

_... You are no fun at all...! I will just kill- zaraki got cut off by ulquiorra's zanpakuto and nnoitra's Santa Teresa._

_i actually don't mind if that piece of trash killed by fucking shinigami, however I don't want see that aizen's fucking pissed off looking..! It is just pain in my ass! nnoitra swung his giant axe to zaraki._

_... He is most dedicated servant of aizen sama also he is cero espada which mean he is most important espada and aizen sama had great expectation in him if he get kills by mere shinigami like you it will be shame and aizen sama not going to happy about this..! and ulquiorra draw his zanpakuto_

_tozase... Murcielago! _

_Pray...! Santa Teresa!_

_ha... I hate what old man yamaji told me about it but...I have to use my kendo technique!(Gripping his sword with both hand) haaaaaa... (Concentrating his spiritual pressure on his sword) as ulquiorra and nnoitra charged at him,zaraki swung his sword and some how he used hohō technique and he shunpo towards them In a blink of moment, there were only silence except sword ringing due to sword clashing._

_pssst...! cut...!...kkkkkrrrrttttt...ptttt... As result zaraki cut in nearly half and fall down helplessly and ulquiorra lost his right arm and right leg while nnoitra lost his 7 arms However after few moment, they regenerated themself._

_... Let's go kuk.., damn shinigami...!nnoitra cursed his opponent._

_hn... (Opened garganta) okay nel let's go_

_wait... Wait.. Espada...! What is your name...? Orihime asked them with full of fear._

_my name is- ulquiorra got cut off by nnoitra yelling.__you are fucking trash slut! Why should I have to tell you my god damn name?!_

_(Ulquiorra glared at him deadly and throw point blank bala at him)_

_... My name is... Ulquiorra cifer onna._

_I'm not going to tell what my name is she is just mere human trash!_

_you...! _

_What?! Think about it! Why do we have to tell our name that somebody can't even beat us?_

_...You are right..._

_ha..? Got that? Now let's go nel and nnoitra jumped on garganta._

_...right let's go back to our home ichigo... Nel muttered while she put him her shoulder._

_ku..kurosaki kun..?!_

_you know him?_

_why is kurosaki kun with you guys?!_

_he is cero espada onna ulquiorra said emotionless voice._

_no don't dare to fool me with it! Orihime screamed in half screaming half crying._

_he is miss *reveal his tattoo on his abs* could you see big 0 on his abs?_

_... Hai... But how could he become espada?! _

_that's none of your business we are heading back to las noches nel. Ulquiorra walk inside of garganta with nel while nel hugged ichigo's unconsciousness body tightly once again._

_... I reject...!Koten zanshun!_

_and tsubski incantationly summoned by orihime and charged towards ulquiorra and while he charged towards him,the spiritual matter gather around,it formed as shield around his body,ready to cut through everything If other object get in the way but when tsubaki about to cut ulquiorra's tip of finger, garganta closed completely and disappear into thin air._

_god damn it! I could cut off that emo bastard. Tsubaki frowned and returned to orihime side _

_That anger,that hatred! if you want save that boy from them don't afraid to cut them off,don't afraid to kill them. be serious and emotionless that's all I have to tell you about. tsubaki reincarnated into orihime hairpin._

_kuro...kurosaki kun! And orihime cried out before her world become Blurry and turned into black._

_(muttered) -hime!_

_what..?_

_could you (zzzztttt) hime! _

_Kuro...kurosaki kun... And she consciousness faded away._

_*end of flash back*_

we don't know what happen kurosaki kun however... Urahara muttered

...how could he... Betray us? Ugh..! Kuk... Damn it! Yoruichi frowned in pain.

yo..yoruichi chan! If you are moving like that..! Urahara looked at her with full of concern and care.

I'm fine...! I just can't believed that ichigo... Ichigo were actually... Become espada..! And what ranking was he? yoruichi asked orihime

... The ulquiorra kun said he is cero espada... Orihime saddened again

... Cero... I think they determining their numbers by their ranking, higher number means much much stronger power they possess. Rukia barely got up and talked.

you... You ok? Rukia?! Renji shouted out

oh my gosh will you quiet down a bit? Rukia whispered

so...sorry renji muttered

anyway how could he become cero espada anyway? uryu questioned.

... His spiritual level...his strength...his speed and agility...his durability...his keen intellect... his awareness... when I thinking about it i could only thinking about one thing in my mind... Urahara sighed deeply.

what is it? Everybody questioned except for rukia who stared at floor hopelessly.

... his...

his?

his inner hollow urahara and rukia both said simultaneously

his inner hollow?! Everybody stared at urahara and rukia with full of shocked,disbelieved eyes.

yes... he was much struggled to prevented his inner Hollow's power. rukia said with saddened eye.

... when I stared at his eye I could clearly see his left eye as hollow's.

... It creep me out..! Renji stuttered.

ya... And when I fought with him, his spiritual pressure were so high that I was struggling to sensed his spiritual pressure and his shunpo- I mean sonido speed were so fast even he could easily catch up with my full speed shunpo...! Yoruichi stared at Floor angrily and fearfully.

... So I guess I have to say his ranking and his power that possessed, his power much likely-no his power in hollow class is- and urahara cut off by hell butterfly and bright light shines from senkaimon.

so... What happend in world of living urahara san? Hitsugaya asked him emotionless voice.

Tell us why my captain had been killed?! It should be me who I need to kill! Ikkaku yelled angrily while yumichika tried to calm him down.

calm down ikkaku, you should listen to them while they were telling information about enemy who killed zaraki kenpachi. Kuchiki byakuya calmly said it.

tell me who is it?! Huh?! Who the fuck is it?! ikkaku yelled

*sobbed* wiredo killed Kenny! Yachiru cried out loud He... He told me I have to ... get off from his shoulder... And watching him his fight with strawberry...but again he Got killed by green eyed wierdo and long hair creepy guy killed Kenny...! And she got hugged by orihime who tried to calm her down.

that espada kun... Urahara muttered while he tried to holding his anger.

he said his name is ulquiorra cifer. Orihime said with saddened tone.

ulquiorra cifer?

Hai... and I don't know about other guy... Orihime said between sobbing.

... Ulquiorra! Ikkaku angrily said it while he tried to holding his short temper.

oh I should say about this this is important matter now... about ichigo... mmmm...yes he somehow resurrected by inner hollow and he become a most strongest espada... Cero esapda... His spiritual pressure... And his strength,agility,speed,durability,awareness,as ability of hollows... so I think in class of hollow he is same class as... Vasto lorde or above said in his rare serious-tone.

... vasto lorde? orihime questioned to urahara

there were 3 classes of espada Gillian class they are giant and they were moving slowly their intellectual were kinda similar to beast-level and captain and vice captain class could defeat them easily,next level,adjuchas they were somewhat smaller size than Gillian but they were a lot stronger and higher intellecual,finally vasto lorde, they were extremely rare in number you could count them in your finger. they were stronger than our captain's class and I'm afraid that if aizen collect more than 10 espada... soul society could be doomed. Hitsugaya sighed when he finished his sentence.

so that means... kurosaki kun could destroy... Soul society?! Orihime stared at hitsugaya

Yes and he would destroy living world as well...

That can't be...! That can't be...! he said he will be the one who is going to protect me,our friend and karakura town...! How could he- her sentence were cut off by rukia's hugging who were sobbing.

... Wait actually he is stronger than vasto lorde he destroy my full incantation Hado #99 part 1 kin and part 2 bankin while he become...monster. Urahara said with full of worries and concern

that...that cannot be..! When I fought with him he was not able move around because of my byakurai how could he destroy forbidden spell like hado # 99 kin and bankin?! That's impossible! That spell were most strongest spell that even kido master like us had struggle to master it! There is no way he could break that easily! Byakuya and toshiro protested but urahara and yoruichi kept saying he did

wait taicho... if he become espada and everytime he got the mission for kill one of us then... Shouldn't we just back to soul society?! Rangiku said with full of fear.

no... We had to talk to him.

about what?! I'm pretty sure he forgot about us already and- but rangiku cut off by rukia's shouting.

ah! Wait! He said he did not remember us! He said if he was friend with us in his 'FORGOTTEN' past so even he forgot about what he was all we need to do is making him remember his forgotten past! I mean memory of substitute shinigami! Rukia shouted in full of hope.

but is there anyway we could do it?! Orihime sparkled her eye.

my chappy had ability of erasing,regaining of memory! We could possibly regain his memory back!

Well... Even if we had it who dare to go near him? I bet he will just cut you down and slice you into million pieces. Renji said in nervous tone.

... I'm not it urahara joked

... I don't want to do it... Haha... Renji muttered.

wait then onii-sama-

no just no

... Haha... What about you ikkaku?

Need to go washroom see ya. And he shunpo away.

rangiku chan?

do you want chappy make up from me I am the ONLY the one who could do it. Rangiku smiled.

... No since you are my most important person

thanks~

what about hitsugaya taicho?

if you dare to hand me that thing I will just freeze all of you into human Popsicle...! And he lowered tempreture of the room.

... Yoruichi san?

I'm so badly injured right now how could you asked me such a stupid question?

What about orihime?

I'm not really in fight anyway... Ha... You know... Pwease?

ishida?

as pride of quincy I am not allowed to do that such a meaningless action.

sado?

... (you literally ask me to do it?)

I could see his sentence in his eye... Ha...

... Sigh* alright I will do it orihime bravely say it loud.

. . . Boo yeah! Thanks orihime! Everybody thanks to her well we had other buisness matter...and everybody shunpo away except for rukia.

rukia chan? Orihime stared at her with full of teary eyes.

all you need to do is click on the chappy's head and there will be spring to pop out and there will be purplish smoke comes out but you need to be closed to opponent in order to do it. Rukia smiled at her brightly.

haha... But how could you say that scary thing so brightly?!

because I am not the one who will doing it haha! Rukia joked.

rukia chan..! Now orihime teary eyes were coming out.

but... We will assist you with all of our strength don't worry... And orihime?

yes?

may i stay in your house for week?

Sure! I'm always welcoming you! orihime happily said it

*in hueco mundo*

now ulquiorra since our daily meeting had been finished now would you please show us your 'day dreaming girl' through your solita vista?

... (Aizen sama...)

now

hai and *ulquiorra pull out his left eye and grabs it with his hand and crush it,and it become dust floating around air and everybody closed their eyes*

hmmm... I see so ichigo killed him off nicely done kurosaki

thank you sir... And ichigo sweat dropped

... *Nel hugged her lightly*

awwww... Look at those loving bird! Szayel grinned.

anyway is that the girl you talked about? Aizen asked ulquiorra

... the orange haired girl Ulquiorra said it blankly.

he...? She surely looks nice! grimmjow laughed.

she's ulquiorra's kitty! Nnoitra smacked him.

you dare to startle me right now creepy son of a bitch?!

Why don't you bring it on then?

stop it you two...! Ichigo put his spiritual pressure on nnoitra and grimmjow 'lightly' and they collapsed on floor helplessly.

fuck...!

Thank you my dear and you guys should thanks to kurosaki kun because i was about to killed you... grimmjow and nnoitra?

. . . sorry aizen sama we won't do it again grimmjow and nnoitra said at the same time.

now we all know there was girl who ulquiorra seceretly 'crushed' about ... now let's call it a day now and aizen opened his eye.

and *rest of espada sonido away*

kurosaki ichigo could you come here for seconds? Aizen's facial expression were turned in to serious.

... Hai

ichigo I'm glad that you were safely returned but you shouldn't fail your mission again right?

... (aizen sama you already know that I was unconsciousness...)

*ichigo kneel down to aizen* my greatest apologize aizen sama

this is your 'last' chance that I could give it to you.

yes sir i shall obey your order and thank you for giving me a second chance..

you may go and rest for now dear... And aizen shunpo away.

... Ichigo stared at floor blankly and stood up

... Ichigo you okay? Nel hugged him from behind.

i'm okay nel... And he hugged her back softly

(there were silence moment between them and their face were blushed as crimson coloured)

yare yare~ look at those loving birds hmm~? I'm really jealous kurosaki kun~ gin smiled creepily. And both ichigo and nel jumped up

hyaaa! nel screamed and hugged him tightly.

oh ya i almost forgot about that! you need some 'privacy' jeez! enjoy your 'moment' kurosaki kun! And gin shunpo away and laughing behind ku-ku-ku..!

grrrr...! I could clearly hear that gin sama's laughing alright since we really... in a relationship with you,you could stay with me in my room for a while nel. And ichigo picked her up as 'bridal style'

hyaaaa?! I...ichigo?! Could you drop me off please?

you are coming with me in my room that is 'order' from cero espada ichigo said playfully.

i shall obey your order sir~ 3 and nel hugged him tightly around his neck.

*and ichigo sonido away to his room*

**A.N: fluff end(?) anyway thank you for reading my story and please review and follow my story I will love to accept your advise/idea from review or pm C: anyway here will be my next next chapter preview '**_onna you are coming with me you had right to say goodbye to one of your friend before_ 12:00pm'** then see you on next week~ **


	7. Foreshadowing chapter

A.N:** alright first of all i need to tell you this, THE MAIN CHARACTER IN THIS STORY IS ICHIGO not NNOITRA GILGA but I'm thinking about him as one of improtant characater in my story anyway here is my story and this will be a bit short , literally**

**review from last chapter:ichigo returned to las noches and espada were actually surprised that ulqui were actually crush on orihime:3 and aizen already knew that ichigo had been failed to killing(well almost killed him) zaraki and ulquiorra and nnoitra cut him down. And both nel and ichigo realize they were fell in love each other.**

**Chapter 7:***in ichigo's room*

Zzzz... Both ichigo and nel peacefully sleeping in ichigo's room tightly hugging each other, nel woke up first but when she opend her eye slowly she realize she literally 'SLEPT' with her boyfriend. But she closed her eyes and felt warm feeling from her boyfriend.

*ichigo's dream*

damn... Again? My forgotten past? Ichigo closed his eye but even he closed his eye he could clearly see scene

ichigo fled into rooftop of building and he saw orihime waited for him.

... _Kurosaki kun..! Orihime shouted out._

_inoue?(blurred) _

_ha... watashia ho~tsu! You are safelay returned! And she hugged ichigo_

_... Uh... Orihime? It's kinda embarrassing haha... _

_Please... Ichigo will you always stay by my side?_

_yes inoue(blurred) i will keep protect you from all of hardness and any kind of trouble I swore on my life... _

_Thank you kurosaki kun... And she start glowing into golden bright light._

_kurosaki kun..?_

_yes?_

_i...I felt some what awkward feeling._

_What is it?_

_i...I felt like I'm burning... Sobbed*_

_... Inoue?(blurred)_

_kurosaki kun... help me..._

_inoue(blurred) come on What should I have to do?_

_No... Actually you can't do anything just... Watching me dying... She crying out and her tear running down on her peachy cheek _

_kyaaaa! Kuk...! Kyaaaaaa! kurosaki kun...! Kurosaki kun...! She cried out loud._

_god damn it what the hell...? Inoue!(blurred)_

_and almost half of her body become golden,reddish flame and it slowly start taking over her body... And environment that surround him suddenly turned into big flame fire that burning everything it touch_

_..._ what the fuck?! Save her Kurosaki ichigo! Save her ! God damn it I have get in there I need to save her! His hollow eye become more scarier and more killing instincted...as he slammed on his own dream

_please... No... I promise to myself!Inoue!(blurred)_

kurosaki kun... I have to confess my feeling now...

what- and orihime put her hand on ichigo's cheek and she softly smiled at him.

... _inoue (blurred)_

_ichigo... Watashi wa anata o aishite... I love you ichigo... Oh... and please tell ulquiorra(blurred) that i loved him too as well...And her body fully taken over by bright goldeor reddish orange flame and disappeared into thin air._

_inoue...(blurred) _

_...Kuk... Inoue...inoue... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Argh...! Cough cough* fuck...! At the end I couldn't protect everybody else! even I had a god damn shinigami's power! (Blurred) Damn...! why...why my friend have to suffer because of me?! Why my friend have to sacrifice themselves because of me...?! Answer me! (Blurred)! You just tricked me like a shit toy! You just destroy all of thing I cared about! Fuck this damn power! and ichigo lost his consciousness._

What is this all about?! Oi! Hichigo! what the fuck is this?! You need to explain this god damn thing to me! this piece of shit dream looks like too realistic! fuck!

*suddenly the environment that surround ichigo changed into his inner world skyscraper all of them were same thing but except they were in all water...*

**ichigo...**.. Mysterious Hooded man echoed thorough his ear

who are you?! Ichigo shouted out loud.

**ichigo... my name is (blurred)...**

i can't hear you! Ichigo shouted

**ichigo... One day we will meet again ichigo... Until then... He stabbed ichigo's chest..**

kuk...! ?! There is no...pain... Ichigo questioned himself

**of course there is no pain because I am also part of you... And I stabilized your hollow power and you could be much stronger and freely controlling by now... And you could even use final hollow transformation as many as times you want... But...I'm not recommend you use that monstrous power the more it used the more you could damage yourself... **

how did you know that?!

**ichigo time to wake up...! and... Remember zangetsu and I always watching you closely... And tensa zangetsu smiled sadly and with sound of clashing sword with somebody,ichigo faded away...**

wait...! No! wait...! I just want to know who you were..! Wait

*and ichigo opened his eye*

ichi...ichigo...! Kuk...! ichigo...! I can't breathe! Ichigo!... Please! Nel chocking for air due to ichigo's pure,heavy tensing,spiritual pressure from his deep inside of him

ugh...! kuk...! Inoue...!...Argh...! I made my promise...! Ichigo yelled In while he sleeping.

Kuk... Inoue...! And his eye opened instantly.

! ... n...nel? you okay?! And he instantly take his spiritual pressure away from nel.

... Ichigo... I'm...I'm fine... I just need some fresh air that's all... Nel weakly smiled at him.

you look...so pale right now... Ichigo hugged her warmly.

... Ichigo... will you always stay by my side?

... (what the Hell? why is this sounds so familiar? I mean like déjà vu...)

ichigo? Nel asked him with full of concerning and care.

...! Sorry..sorry... i just... I just... Never mind... oh we were late for aizen sama's daily meeting we should hurry..! And ichigo got changed instantly and Put his zangetsu on his back.

... Sigh* alright and nel put her dress around her slender,tanned body and checked her sword and put it on her sword sheath.

yes I'm ready to leave! and ichigo and nel sonido to aizen's meeting area.

**A.N: this is kinda... Short chapter but contained lots of spoiler XD and some fluff! Anyway from next chapter there will be Lots of fight between the espada and shinigami! And some romance :D anyway thank you for reading my story and review and follows are always welcoming!**


	8. Invitation from las noches

**Disclaimer: I do not owned bleach**

**A.N: hello people I just want to tell you that I want put some more technique in orihime's shun shun rikka and please no flames!**

**Review from last chapter: ichigo dreamed about dying orihime (or... It could be changed i wonder who will be? fukukuku...) and he appeared in his bankai-ed inner world(or I guess you could call it ressureccion tensa zangetsu) and tensa zangetsu stabilized his inner hollow power.**

chapter 7: Invitation from las noches

Good morning aizen sama Ichigo smiled.

... Hello my dear how was your night with espada number 3? Aizen smirked

... I think that's too private question aizen sama... Haha... Anyway where is rest of espada? Why is there only and old man?

Well... But all of espada were sickened because of your pure spiritual pressure strawberry hot head! Starrk yawned.

... Oh i never thought about that.

anyway they should recover it by now... tousen muttered.

and halibel and ulquiorra both walked in meeting area.*

good day aizen sama halibel said stoically... And aizen just made simple gesture as 'yes'*

(Few minute later...)

hwahhhhh! I'm the first one who arrived here! Nnoitra shouted but instantly froze when he saw other espada and aizen.

... Or not damn it!

sigh* nnoitra? Ichigo sighed and he instantly appeared in front of him even without using actual sonido.

... What is it Strawberry head? Nnoitra gulped and grabbed his zanpakuto by instinct.

... Never mind good day to start isn't it? He smirked,walked away from him and sat down on his chair.

Ya... Ya.. (Is he mad or something?) and nnoitra sat down on his seat.

good day subject 118 szayel smiled while he walk out of elevator.

... Szayel san what did you on las noches? did you renovate las noches or something else? gin asked surprisingly that las noches actually have elevator.

i just put some research on living world and build with my genius,perfect brain! actually it's really convenient~ szayel fake smiles at gin.

he~? Why don't you put some elevator ours too? So I could just step in toelevator just arrived here instead of pain ass walking? starrk lazily asked .

Haha... Starrk San then you should pay me a 10000 dollar per month.

deal szayel now put the elevator on every room of las noches I will pay you everything.

great!

*boom* zommari and aaroniero sat in their seat without saying any word.

Grr... Sorry I was drunk last night... Yammy walked in funny way and sat down on his chair.

damn clock! Why won't you wake me up?! Grimmjow rush to the his seat.

you are late grimmjow

because my god damn clock anyway! Fuck I hate that thing!

then try not to sleep kitty?! nnoitra teased him.

what?! You dare to startle me again faggot?!

okay stop it you two ichigo asked them softly but at the same time with hideous threat behind.

alright! Stop nagged us about it!

anyway aizen sama shouldn't we just start our meeting?

yes go ahead gin please..

anyway I've got some interesting movement from living world! Gin excitedly said it.

what is it? Grimmjow sparked his eye.

I detected some high spiritual pressure from my sensor that I install in living world,and there were total of 7 shinigami 2 captain class and 5 vice captain class Kuchiki byakuya,hitsugaya toshiro they were captain class of shinigami well... byakuya pretty strong maybe... he could fight with me pretty equally and toshiro... he is most 'weakest' captain in soul society in my opinion but he is still in captain class,also very intelligant so you need to finish him off with one blow other wise he could easily conter you back... anyway in vice captain class madarame he is in vice captain seat but his strength were almost same as captain class he is good, perfect guy who loves to die in a heat of battlefield,yumichika ayasegawa, he is... pretty boy that's all I know but when you messing with his appearance he would be pissed off and going to rip you apart until your corpses were completely gone~ anyway abarai renji he is vice captain of 6th division he is under command of byakuya well... In my opinion he is not bad...and kuchiki rukia! Kya! She is sister of kuchiki byakuya and... She is pretty lame and weak... You could easily counter attack and killing her with any difficult... And lastly... (His grinning turned into little serious) rangiku matsumoto... She is trash that's all... She is worthless. don't ever EVER fight with her, it is just waste of your spritual pressure... (return to normal snaky grinning) that's all I know about!

oi Ichimaru San? Grimmjow asked him pretty serious looking.

yes?

why are you being so protective to that trash shinigami?

what shinigami?

That orange haired busty shinigami! Grimmjow growled.

... No I was not being 'protective' I was just saying that she is worthless to fight that you will regretted it

hmmm... But she is VICE CAPTAIN class... So we should just kill her off quickly.

... (Gin's grinning were completely faded away)

all she going to do just bitching around on the battlefield and interrupt our fight! don't you agree with me? Grimmjow suggest.

...(gin just simply stared at him coldly through his slit eye and his light-blue coloured eye suddenly become murderous)

so... Why don't we finish her first- he got cut off by ichimaru's shikai,shinsō

shoot to death,shinsō. gin said in rare serious voice and his blade instantly extended right below grimmjow's chin.

... Let's stop talk about her shouldn't we? It is just waste of time eh~? Gin giggled sarcastically but everybody knew there were hidden murderous threat behind that laughing.

... Alright so who should we have to kill first? Both nnoitra and ichigo said at the same time.

Yare yare~ you guys looks so boring so please be patient...for now kukuku... fisrt of all our main goal is awakening aizen sama's hogyoku and we researched about a bit of... Orange haired girl...(he directly stared at ulquiorra who unnoticebly flinched.) and I discuss with aizen sama and tousen that we should 'invite' her to our las noches... due to her ability... First,we should kidnap her and force her to awake Hogyoku through her ability...so anyone want to kidnap her here?

(Ulquiorra wants go deseperatly but his face were so calm and stoic that looks like he was not interesting in orihime)

starrk?

Too lazy... Leave me alone..

barragan?

... He just stare at gin deadly

miss halibel?

... I have other business matter gin.

nel?

eh... Hmmm... Maybe... Yes?

alright then nel could go- before gin could finish,aizen interrupt him.

wait... Let ulquiorra go with you nel.

hai~! Aizen sama!

so we are do- before gin could finish his sentence he got cut off again :p

let me go with them! nnoitra shouted.

why should we sent you there?

if there is any trouble then I could go there and kill those trashes! Huh?

no ulquiorra is strong enough to holding them off and nel is pretty strong enough to 'beat' you nnoitra she is tres espada too I think you were too underestimate Nel's power.

... But I just wanna fight with bald guy! He could actually have some fun with me! I'm fucking blood thirst here! Nnoitra shouted.

nel who do you want go with?

of course I want go with my boyfri-

no god damn it! and in battle field of course male is much stronger than female! and Why...why didn't you choose me instead... of god damn strawberry head? Huh? we were about to get in fucking battlefield! There is no such a romance or love or pity any kind of thing! you are too naïve nel!that is why I fucking hate you about it shit?! And nnoitra stormed out of room.

... (there were only awkward silence in room)

well... I guess this is it for our daily meeting gin giggled

and everybody silently walked out of meeting room except for szayel who used elevator to went straight to his lab.

tousen?

yes my lord?

go tell nnoitra that he could go on a mission with nel and ulquiorra.

i shall obey your order (and tousen shunpo away)

ichigo could you please stay here for second? Aizen asked him gently

yes aizen sama? he turned around.

i want you to keep on eye on nnoitra in this mission.

could I ask you why?

because... Nnoitra seems to not obey my words and short tempered also I kinda had weird feeling about him recently... Like... Hatred towards me...

shall I dispose of him right now?

no... He just simply hiding his true feeling by bullying nel...

... Alright I will keep on eye on him

but please dear don't ever EVER show yourself during this mission and be careful about every action you make and quickly and silently... Dispose him..!

... I will not disappoint you this time

good you could go now my dear

(and ichigo instantly sonido/shunpo away.)

...? Did he...?Aizen spaced out.

*while with ulquiorra and nel*

i wish I could go with my boyfriend... *sigh*nel muttered

Well... i never liked nnoitra but. I agree with him this time miss nel we are on middle battlefield doing secret mission that aizen sama give it to us we are not allow to do any kind of lust thing if it happened, it could lead us in to failure and capture or death. Ulquiorra stated emotionless

... I know I know and you know what ulquiorra?

yes?

boys never know what girls truly want.

...? What do you mean?

you will figure it out when you fell in love with orihime

(and ulquiorra blushed unnoticeably)... Let's go I don't want waste anymore time.

wait...! ulquiorra! nnoitra yelled while he sprint towards him

... (Ulquiorra just coldly stare at him)

wait you can't go on a mission without me damn it! and he gets in front of him

... What are you doing nnoitra step out of our way or i will just simply dispose of your existent.

he..? Why don't you try it then? Nnoitra gripped his zanpakuto.

(and only...only intense murderous silence filled in space)

let's go then both jumped towards each other and when their blade about to clash each other,tousen appeared between of them he blocked ulquiorra's sword with his, and he blocked giant axe with his left elbow that tousen concentrate his spiritual pressure on his left arm.

... ulquiorra, aizen sama allowed him go on a mission with you.

... fine and ulquiorra put his sword on his sheath.

see? now let me go with ya buddy!

just don't get in our way and you are the one who is going to kill rest of shinigami after we kidnap her.

just leave it to me! nnoitra laughed excitedly And garganta closed completely and disappear into thin air

... Kurosaki

hai tousen sama

be sure not to notice by them and wore reiatsu concealing cloack all the time

i will sir (and ichigo opened garganta and stepped in, and closed behind him completely and disappear into thin air.)

*while in living world *underground training centre in urahara shop*

huff...huff... Haaa... orhime huffed

Okay let's take 10 minute break. yoruichi calmly said it.

No... I could go more..! Please!

you did great job so far orihime you shouldn't push yourself. Rukia said with small smile.

... all right

(and there were only saddened silence)

rukia...

yes? Orihime?

kurosaki kun... will... Return to our side right?...he just... He just... *sob*...he just confused which side he was on... He just... lost control of his...inner hollow right?

yes...yes... I'm pretty sure he will return to our side... we will rescue him from damn aizen...! she hugged orihime softly.

while i trained with rukia,I finally got my new technique!

really? Let me see them then yoruichi smiled

... Kyozetsu shirudo! (Three rejection shield)

and her fairy coming out of her hairpin and it formed pyramid shield around rukia also there were shield underneath her. and orihime's spiritual pressure leaked into shield and her shield start glowing into orange spiritual pressure more brightly,and rukia slowly felt numbness on her body and she tried to escape by using shunpo, but It totally blocked her movement and she paralyzed right after she used shunpo, but when she concentrate her spiritual pressure on her body she felt her numbness had been fade away but she almost loss her consciousness due to lack of spiritual pressure.

what the...? And rukia fell down on her knee and huffing and her vision becoming blurr.

when rukia almost loss her consciousness she manage to woke up but she felt extremely tiredness and exhaustion.

what kind... of technique...is... this orihime..? Rukia stared at her with full of shock,widened eyes.

that is my new technique that I develop secretly during training with you rukia chan! and I've got other technique it is extreme offense let me show you by using this big boulder!

Jikan sanpu kyozetsu toripuru-shirudo! (Time scatter rejection triple shield) I reject!

then as it formed triangular pyramid barrier three times around big boulder, and their size and durability were drastically increased another shield appeared underneath the boulder and incantation pillar were summoned and trapped it,orihime send tsubaki to shield and when he enter,he incantation become huge saw and split it in half,with huge crumbling sound,it fall down into million pieces and it scatter into thin air,after boulder were totally disappeared into thin air, shield automatically broke and disappeared as million piece of glass.

... Did you literally invent this technique? Yoruichi spaced out.

yes... But (orihime fell down on her knee) it cost me too much so... i could use this technique as final time reverse, it cost me about 95% of my spiritual pressure... And I have to forbid this technique since it cost me too much... No matter how strong opponent going to be, they were going to be split in half and disappear in to thin air... Yoruichi...san... (And orihime fainted due to lack of spiritual pressure with extreme tiredness.)

... Ya well good night for now girls. And she picked up orihime and rukia and shunpo to upstairs.

*meanwhile with boys*

hihiō zabimaru! Renji charged his bankai-sword to chad who summoned his right arm brazo derecha de gigante first form.

crash!kddddddddddttttt... and chad managed to stop it but got fled in midair by hikotsu taiho.

... And chad flipped around in mid air few times and landed without crashing.

nice now you were more durable than last week! Perfect for punch bag! Urahara laughed

... Utahara San why don't you train him with your own bankai?! renji complained.

how could a handsome,sexy young shop keeper like me know how tissue bankai? Urahara flipped his fan and laughed

grrr..! too sexy for bankai? Renji smirked.

haha... Actually my bankai is not fit for training someone...

... Hmmm ok sado break times over now! (And he charged hihiō zabimaru at him while sado dodge them effortlessly.

move faster! and faster you will not be able to fight with damn hollow sado! And renji twirl his zanpakuto once then hiniō zabimaru circled around sado and trapped him then renji fled in air and crush him with his zanpakuto.

kuk,..! And sado quickly got out of zabimaru and fire spiritual energy blast rapidly and multiple times but all of his attack were reflected by simple movement of zabimaru.

too weak too weak! Higa zekkō!

And zabimaru disconnected into air and attacked omni-directional,and sado dodge and deflect some what effortlessly but there were several deep cut on his body and leg.

now use your canon ball renji! And he charged every maximum of his spiritual energy on his fist.

Hikotsu taihō!

El directo!

and it crashed and made huge explosion with large amount cloud of dust and rocks fogged explosion area.

and when dust were cleared out, it showed that sado's arm were drastically changed,He covers his right arm all the way up to the shoulder in a liquid which solidifies into a form of armor. Brazo Derecha de Gigante becomes a shield, which extends from his hand to some distance beyond his forearm, with the same intricate pattern as before. Hollow-like teeth lie in the center, with a rose-like pattern or skeletal nose and eyes near the end. He loses the wing-like protrusion which extended from his shoulder and replaces it with a hexagonal plate, which covers his wrist up to his shoulder (from bleach wikia)

congratulation sado kun so how do you like your new power? Urahara flipped his fan around and clapped.

... Not bad... Urahara San

good now should we take break and enjoy some teas?

... no thanks I will just test out my new powers- and sado collapsed due to lack of spiritual energy.

... Yare yare~ I guess it's time for move on,isn't it abarai kun?

Hn- anyway when should we invade hueco mundo tommorow? Renji asked.

... After a week you and sado kun rukia chan and orihime chan could go with hitsugaya taicho and kuchiki taicho to hueco mundo.

nice... I just can't wait for next week!

so now we could take a nice long break before you- and urahara sensed immense spiritual pressure from outside of his shop.

! They arrived here earlier than I expected...! Urahara muttered himself Before he shunpo to his shop.

i could feel this damn intense spiritual pressure..! time for another party rock! Renji talked himself before he shunpo away.

*with yoruichi who just arrived in orihime house*

this spiritual pressure...! Yoruichi flashed back ulquiorra's appearance.

that them espada! She cursed herself and shunpo to urahara store.

*ichigo already arrived in front of urahara shop but due to reaitsu concealing cloack, nobody noticed his presence.

(Now only thing I need to do just wait for ulquiorra's party...) he whispered himself.

*and ulquiorra,nel and nnoitra arrived in living world*

(garganta slowly opened and ulquiorra stepped outside first and nel come out and nnoitra, and when they got out they already notice there were two captains were waited for their presence.)

Espada... Hitsugaya muttered.

... You were not allow to step on this living world in the name of law of soul society, you will be harshly punished or killed. Byakuya said emotionless.

Ha who the fuck cares about damn shinigami's law?! Huh?! Why should we 'obey' it? We were fucking hollow! There is no reason to listening your shitty chit chatting!I will just slaughter you and feed on damn hollows who were s damn hungry for shinigami! And nnoitra attempted to charged to byakuya who draw the zanpakuto out,but blocked by ulquiorra's hand.

wait... There were more... shinigami trash..

And yoruichi appeared in a flash, with yumichika and ikkaku,renji and rangiku walked out of urahara store

looks like we were ready for damn party! Both renji and Ikkaku shouted same time.

... Ulquiorra nel muttered.

... What is it?

So... Where is our target?

i could sense her spiritual pressure on the west side of town be sure not to get capture by trash shinigami miss nel.

... Right she smirked before she sonido to where orihime house is.

wait up bitch! And renji shunpo to nel attempted to chasing down her.

and urahara just walked out of his precious store and leave tessai and ururu,jinta in his special barrier-ed room that urahara and tessai set up for upcoming event like this.

now could you tell me what is going on here hitsugaya kun?

there were 3 espada two of them were here but other one were sonido away to orihime's house and renji chase after her.

'her'?

Yes she was female espada.

... Alright then which formation should we have to take in?

yo bald guy~ let's fight for death between us two! Since you 'love' to die in a heat of battle! nnoitra charged at ikkaku who angered by calling him a 'bald'

alright creep face! Let's do it ! Grow! hozukimaru! and they both attempted to clash their weapon but right before they clash it ulquiorra appeared between them and blocked with his bare hand.

what the- ikkaku looks at ulquiorra with full of confused,widened eye.

what the hell are you doing ulquiorra?! Can't you see I'm fighting with this bald guy?!

... I don't care if you kill this piece of trash but what I concern is if you guys fight here it could interrupt our fight due to massive spiritual pressure and i could not stand on that so get away from here right now!

... Faggot! and nnoitra jumped into air make invisible spiritual particle underneath his foot and fled to east side of mountain.

Damn wait up! And ikkaku did same thing as nnoitra did so he could catch up with nnoitra.

yare yare~ I guess I need to follow him into ugly dust cloud mountain sigh* what a pain in the ass...! Yumichika shunpo towards where ikkaku and nnoitra is.

... Rangiku

hai taicho!

go help renji his opponent is espada he should be fight with her already.

but taicho..!

I'm fine rangiku..! Go help renji right now the more you waste your time here, the more renji could be in dangerous! go now!

... Taicho...

good luck rangiku

hai... (and she shunpo away)

anyway... Let's begin now espada...! Toshiro draw his zanpakuto,hyorimaru.

... In my calculation,you are worthless shit that I don't even need to draw my zanpakuto

very rude... Espada you should draw your zanpakuto at least for mannerism to your opponent.

scatter senbonzakura

and 1000 of tiny blade seperate into air and it fly away from the hilt,leaving only sword handle on byakuya's hand and byakuya simply swing his empty sword handle and 1000 thousand tiny fragment of blade were reflected in light to resemble cherry blossom petals, charged violently to the ulquiorra who just simply stand on where he is,only coldly stare at byakuya,with blink of moment, the senbonzakura heavily,loudly twirl around ulquiorra as tornado and scatter away,however it did not showed any sign cut or injury on ulquiorra's body.

what a tough durability... Espada.. And byakuya recall his fragment of his tiny blade and as they clashed each other and reformed as ordinary katana.

is that all you got shinigami trash? And he simply fingered towards byakuya and recharging cero towards him and in a blink of moment, it beamed out of from his finger, as cero past through the path, destroy everything that cero touch,and when cero were about to overwhelming byakuya by size of cero itself,byakuya simply put concentrate spiritual pressure palm on ulquiorra's point blank cero and grasp it like cue ball and when he grab it due to byakuya's immense spiritual pressure,it forced reformed as cue ball and byakuya simply toss beside him which it leaves huge explosion with cloud of dust and stone fragment... when it cleared,byakuya were simply stand on where he was also it showed no sign of injury or cut,not even on his shinigami standard coat.

... Good now I'm going to use my full power to destroy you now trash! And he charged at byakuya with his zanpakuto,murcielago and byakuya use his shikai skill to block ulquiorra's zanpakuto,he swing his sword swiftly,and rapidly towards him while byakuya dodge and deflect them effortlessly.

... sit upon the frozen heavens hyorinmaru! Toshiro launched surprise attack by his shikai ability and the flow of ice shape created like Chinese dragon and it charged at ulquiorra with incredible speed, while ulquiorra used his pesquisa, surprised by ice shaped dragon and dodge toshiro's attack by flipped around in mid air while he kept clashing with senbonzakura, he managed to landed on ground safely but trapped in senbonzakura's 1000 blade dome and underneath the ground,hyorimaru charged upward from bottom of ulquiorra's feet and dragged him to mid air and crushed him into ground and cloud of dust were fogged vision of shinigami,when finally calmed down ,it only showed minor cut on his chest and arm.

... Damn he must be tough one hitsugaya frowned.

... I am cuatro espada how could you expect me to get killed by this mere trash skill?

say that one more time damn espada...! He concentrate his spiritual pressure on his body and sword.

trash

... You are dead now son of a bitch! Bankai...! Daiguren hyorinmaru! With vast amount spiritual twirl around toshiro violently as huge tornado while he get into bankai mode the weather had been changed as cloudy and thundering around him.

hn... bankai? He just stared at toshiro emotionless

And when spiritual energy faded away, toshiro's appearance had been changed starting at his right arm, which ice forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around his sword hand, encasing the sword up to the hilt, which also changes from the shape of a four-pointed star to that of an eight-pointed star. The ice continues forming up over his shoulders, with two large wings sprouting from his back and a long tail. The ice forms down his left arm and encases his hand, which ends in a claw. Hitsugaya's feet are encased in ice in a similar manner to his left hand, as they also end in claws and three flowers of ice form floating behind him, each consisting of four purple petals shaped like diamonds.

... Now release your zanpakuto eespada

you are worthless that I don't even need to release my zanpakuto if I release it you will instantly killed trash shinigami I'm still holding my power back as much as I could.

teme...!

Bankai Senbonzakura kageyoshi. And byakuya dropped his sword straight down,as though it were a pool of water. Energy ripples expand out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground. Those thousand swords scatter, and countless flying blades attempt pierce the ulquiorra.

do you think your mere bankai attack actually could work- ulquiorra widened his eye thst senbonzakura kageyoshi actually cut his right arm and damaged his left abdomen,he quickly sonido away and jumped to the mid air and create invisible spiritual pentacle on beneath of his feet and still dodging senbonzakura kageyoshi omni-directional attack and when senbonzakura twirl around ulquiorra and it formed now giant dome around it,and byakuya activate his one of technique,gōkei,senbonzakura crushed eachother inside out,while they pierce the ulquiorra's body and it leaves huge shock wave that byakuya and hitsugaya need to shunpo away and ulquiorra, now who were greatly,grievously injured fell down to ground hopeless.

impressive... shinigami I never thought shinigami actually could forced me to release my zanpakuto... He muttered while he stand on his feet and try to balance himself.

**enclose,murcielago!** and murcielago unleashes a black and green burst of spiritual energy, which falls around Ulquiorra as green becomes bat-like in appearance. with large, black bat wings form on his back, his hair grows longer and wilder, and the remains of his Hollow mask centers atop his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front. The lines on his face become black, broader, and more triangular, and his fingernails lengthen. His Arrancar attire becomes more form fitting and closed at the top, becoming more like a robe towards the bottom; as he enter the released state he instantly regenerated his injury by high speed regeneration.

... byakuya he instantly regenerate his injury and spiritual pressure become more heavier and tensed...! toshiro said quietly.

... this going to be a toughest fight ever in my life...! byakuya sighed.

* * *

*While with orihime*

*in her dream*

(she was wondering in her hometown,karakura town however she could not find any person or loud noise from car or loud music and shoppers from downtown the only thing she could hear somebody's Footstep and figure from the horizon)

where...where am I? Orihime wondered

... " " figure shouted itself.

what i can't hear you! She re-shouted to figure while she spirint towards it.

...out! ...hime! Figure shouted.

what did you say?

watch out orihime! Run away from me! Don't get too close to me! Figure shouted.

... I don't know who you are!

and figure become clear when orihime got close to it and she saw that figure was a girl.

... Who is she?

Orihime! There is somebody after you! Run away from me you are being targeted! Rukia shouted

... Rukia?! What do you mean by- before she could finish her sentence she saw a pale,slandered,leaned muscled man above the rukia.

watch out rukia! And orihime quickly summoned her fairy and quickly said 'santen kessun' in order to protect her friend but his sword broke her shield so quickly and easily without being noticed by rukia and the slender-ed figure stabbed her dear friend,rukia without any hesitant.

kyaaaaaaaa! And she let her tear fall on the ground unstoppable while she run towards it.

but when she got close enough to rukia's corpse,it burned into ash and disappear into thin air, then she fell down on her knee and let sadness take over her she cried and moaned due to losing her dear,best she got cut off instantly when slendered,cold,long ,pale finger cupped her mouth and figure whispered. "_onna you are coming with me to las noches,aizen sama gave you an invitation,and you had a right to say 'goodbye' to one of your friend before 12:00. And figure faded away into air slowly..._

_wai...wait! What do you mean by invi- but poor orihime got cut off by figure's cold emotionless staring._

_until then prepare to leave... Other wise I will force you to leave this world...! and right after figure finished his sentence, he completely disappear from orihime._

_... What the hell...? And orihime collapse on the ground._

_*she opens her eyes instantly and look around her environment,she was at her room.*_

_what kind of nightmare is that? And she instantly flinched when she felt heavy,sharp,tensed spiritual pressure from outside of her house._

I... I need to get out of here! And orihime step outside of door and run away but stopped when nel sonido in front of her.

hello miss future boyfriend of ulquiorra! Aizen sama invite you to our base las noches! of course You are come with us otherwise ulqui going to be mad and Tie you up toe to the head and drag you to las noches~ 3 So think fast~! Nel brightly smiled.

**A.N:that's it for chapter 7 :p please review and follow my story and on the next chapter there will be *fight* and *fight* and *fight* so It will update a bit lately... anyway thank you for reading my story and here is preview for next chapter. ***_time for moving out my action...! And ichigo grabbed his zanpakuto and prepare to charge at nnoitra*__  
_


	9. The heat of battlefield

**Disclaimer: I do not owned bleach**

chapter 8: heat of battle

On Last chapter: nnoitra went fight with ikkaku,and captain kuchiki byakuya and hitsugaya toshiro holding off ulquiorra,while renji chase after nel who tried to get orihime to kidnap from urahara's party and bring her to las noches.

wh...what?! No I never accept that 'invitation' from las noches... Wait las noches? Is... Ichigo- before orihime could finish her sentence, huge,reddish,flame from above her.

Fucking espada again! You will not get away this time! I swear to kami that I will fucking cut you in to 100 million piece so damn aizen never recognize your grotesque face...! Renji shouted before he get in bankai-station

... Oi pineapple shinigami did literally you trained 1000 years? your spiritual pressure were roughly same as... Adjchas class... Which mean you are no match for my power. Nel calmly stated.

Shut up bitch! Hihiō zabimaru! And he 'whipped' his bankai-ed zanpakuto and hihiō zabimaru screamed in excitement and charging to the nel and nel sonido above the renji who realized that she disappear few moment later,before he could turn around,nel simply charged her point-blank green cero at him,even it was point blank cero it was strong enough to break defence of hihiō zabimaru.

How could she... He surprised that nel break his defence-mode zabimaru and his bamboo blade fled around on the , he put his spiritual pressure to his zanpakuto and connect all of them,and use his technique,enhanced-higa zekko

Target had been e.l.i.m.i.n.a.t.e.d.e.d but His eyes got widened when she stares at him blankly and he whipped with huge shockwave and crushed her on the ground.

And after few seconds later, renji felt sharp,tensing, rapid,punching from his end of his zanpakuto.

She...she break my enhanced-higa zekko? But how could she break without being notice by me? He thought himself and he quickly bring his zanpakuto back but he could clearly see his skeleton-snake head now were nearly broke and damaged by nel's rapid punching.

She didn't draw her zanpakuto and she still got upper hand? and her strength is strong enough to break off my higa zekko...! She is surely tough one! Renji muttered.

Oi espada which rank are you in?

... My rank? She gave him confused look.

Ya... I just wondering how strong you were...

Hmmm... Alright let me introduce by myself then

*she ripped her abdomen part of coat and turned around and reveal her rank that attached on her back which make renji blushing* I am... Tres espada shinigami...! And she tumbled behind renji with enhanced speed and draw her zanpakuto and put her sword right below his neck.

Damn it! Before renji could dodge nel's sword, she cut renji's left shoulder,and when she about to stab him into heart she felt somebody's spiritual pressure.

Growl...! Haineko! And massive sandstorm covered top of the sky and attempt to pierce nel but due to nel's enhanced-hierro,it only leaves little cut on her abdomen and her hand.

... I hate sandstorm whenever I trapped in sandstorm I can't even read my novel...! She growled and use her immense spiritual pressure to shattering sand storm.

And when her vision were cleared she saw zabimaru in shikai mode scratch her cheek and through her scratch blood leaked out a bit.

... You little...! I...i can't go date with my ichigo see while my face were covered up with full of sand and dust with scratch! She yelled in frustration.

...what?! O.o both rangiku and renji shouted at the same time.

Why? Is it too awkward that I am his girlfriend? Nah whatever time for punishment... She glared at them cold murderous hazel eyes.

Declare,gamuza she released her zanpakuto while she released her zanpakuto tremendous spiritual pressure vast out everywhere with violent tornado comes from her sword sheath.

... She really is... Number 3 espada. Both rangiku and renji shivered due to coldness from nel's spiritual pressure.

Aren't you guys vice captain class of soul society? were you scared? Even shinigamis were afraid of death... How funny... She fake 'smirked' and fired off her weapon, lanzador verde,and as it violently ripple towards two shinigami,it collect spiritual matter and twirl around much much faster and stronger,that was more than strong enough to break hihiō zabimaru's defence stand and injured renji critically and break rangiku's haineko's defence mode and destroy rangiku's right side abdomen.

Kuk...! So that's... How strong tres espada is... And rangiku lost her consciousness from the injury of her abdomen..

Now... It's time for to get that auburn haired girl- then she got spaced out that orihime ran away somewhere.

Kyyaaaaaaa! Why is this thing kept happening?! And she returned into normal state and quickly sonido to where auburn girl is.

*while with nnoitra and ikkaku*+hidden ichigo.

... Now from here now on nobody going to interrupt our blood thirst fight isn't it?! Ikkaku twirl his weapon few times for warm up.

Hell yeah...! I am fucking blood thirst right now... Kwhahahaha! And he swung his giant axe towards ikkaku who split his spear in half and tangle it, and deflected with his blade of spear and nnoitra's portion of giant axe broke.

He...? Kehehehe..! Good good good good good good! Now come at me with all you got! and nnoitra charged to ikkaku who laughed maniacally just like 11th previous captain zaraki kenpachi.

Fuck yeah let all of your pure,grotesque blood out on your body..! Ad he charged roughly same speed as nnoitra's.

...and they clashed again and ikkaku's spear broke in half while he thrust to nnoitra's axe were broke in tiny piece,nnoitra grinned wider and grabbed ikkaku's face and throw him on the air and nnoitra quickly sonido above ikkaku, and he flipped lightly once and he concentrate his spiritual pressure on his right leg,right after he concentrate it, he attempted to axe-kick him right on ikkaku's face but right before he could kick him, ikkaku did same thing as nnoitra does and did counter'revese 360 kick and after they tangled each other they head butted to their head and nnoitra did few swift jab on ikkaku's face but last one blocked by ikkaku's palm and he gripped his arm and tangled himself on nnoitra's right arm and his left leg were twisting his arm while right leg kicked him on back of his head,and nnoitra knock him out on the mid air and hooked him with his right arm with brutal force,ikkaku blocked with his arm karate-chopped nnoitra's arm and punched his face straight but also at the same time nnoitra kicked him in the light coughing they laughed and their fist made contact with their opponent's face cross counter,they quickly separated each other and quickly turned around and perform 360 kick on each other's feet and they tangled,and still punching each other rapidly,blocked,jabbed each other with their knee and elbow gripped each other's arm and side kick their guts... Finally when they were about to crush on the ground, they broke apart and flipped in the mid air swiftly and landed on smoothly.

...huff*..huff*.. That's the only thing it could heard on heated,hot,bloody smelled ground.

... You are not bad shinigami..! Nnoitra laughed.

... You are tough which rank are you in espada? Ikkaku smirked.

Quinto...! But soon enough I will defeat god damn ulquiorra and rest of espada... Especially that damn ichigo..! He fucking pissed me off..! Nnoitra kicked on the ground and leave huge crater on where he stand once.

... Ichigo... He was great fighter... He was in my list 3 man that I will defeat...!

... Kehehehe... Okay let's stop chit chatting and more focus on... Blood...! Shinigami if you had bankai then you should release it...! Otherwise... you will not be able to enjoy our blood thirsting fight! And Nnoitra gathers spiritual energy, forming a yellow aura around him and creating a small shockwave. He then lifts Santa Teresa over his head and says the release command, which causes spiritual energy to flow out from the empty space of the top blade. Nnoitra gains an extra set of arms, which take on an insect-like carapace and clawed hands, with each hand holding a large scythe-like weapon as well. The scythes themselves resemble the appendages of a praying mantis, and have a small golden tassel at the end of each staff. He also gains a golden marking extending from his forehead to below his right eye, as well as a pair of horns on his head resembling a crescent moon, with his left horn longer than his right. He gains several white, tendril-like appendages around his torso which extend over the sides of his abdomen. His Hollow mask also changes, becoming torn, with the teeth extending over the hole itself. (From bleach wikia)

Now our 'real' fight finally begin now..! He grinned.

... Fuck yeah that's what I am talking about! And he shouted Bankai,Ikkaku slams the two broken pieces of his back into the spear-form and says Bankai. Its two main weapons are a Chinese Monk's spade and a standard Guan dao. Both have a traditional horsehair tassel at the hilt, and a long, cylindrical weight for a pommel. The pommels are connected by a heavy chain to the center section, which resembles an axe blade, with a parallel handle forged into the blunt end and a dragon crest on one side of the blade. Ikkaku usually holds one blade in each hand and lets the central portion float behind him.(from bleach wikia) and he start twirling his bankai.

Ha..! Our bankai looks really similar... So I wonder who's going to be winner... Monk Spade guan dao? Or your western death god scythe! Ikkaku laughed in enjoyment And both nnoitra and ikkaku lunged to each other with blink speed that even ichigo lost sight of them for moment,with huge explosion and massive shockwave,high degree of heat were spread out the battlefield and where nnoitra and ikkaku clashed each other, it leaves deep,huge crater that it seems endless and environment where they clashed now just completely destroy and all of trees and grass... Even hundred of boulder and stone shattered and turned into dust... And both nnoitra and ikkaku collapsed.

...hn that was interesting

But now time for moving out my action...! And ichigo grabbed his zanpakuto and prepare to charge at nnoitra in order to finish him off.

He quickly sonido to where nnoitra is and draw his zanpakuto,ready to stab him and when ichigo about to finish nnoitra off,somebody lunged to him and ichigo,already notice mysterious person's spiritual pressure with his 'enhanced-hollow's pesquisa' deflect opponent's sword and stared at him with his cold,threatening,black sclera-golden iris.

I don't know who you are but you are being fucking annoying... I must dispose of your extinction not even slightest trace...! He raged and lunged to mysterious figure.

* * *

*While with orihime*

huff huff... (She suddenly stopped) Why...why am I running away from them? I suppose to help renji kun and rangiku san...! She turned around and when she about to sprint towards her house again somebody interrupt her.

... Onna you ready to leave Now? Ulquiorra said emotionless.

... Santen kesshun! She cried out loud.

A.N: well... suck cliffhanger+a bit short chapter :p anyway hello my lovely readers one thing I have to discuss with you guys, do you want me to finish this story between 10-15 chaptes or longer than 15? Chapters? Please pm me about this :) because after I finish this story and my other story that I current on hiatus (heart beat 145),I plan on to write another ulquihime story with full of **ROMANCE FANTASY until, at least 3 pm me about this is story's chapter i can not write down next chapter so please i need your opinion about it.**once again thank you for reading my story and please review and follow my story XD


	10. Despair

**Disclaimer: I do not owned bleach if I do then everybody would be dead in arrancar arc :p (this chapter contain character's death)**

**Review from Last chapter:while nel bring orihime to las noches due to aizen's 'invitation', shinigami's were tried to protect her from aizen's force,and they fought into 3 different group. Ulquiorra schiffer vs toshiro hitsugaya and kuchiki byakuya,(nnoitra gilga vs ikkaku madarame),(nel tu odelschwanck vs abarai renji,rangiku Matsumoto.**

And ichigo kept eye on nnoitra and when he collapsed and dying slowly, he attempt to finish him off however right before he could finish him off,somebody interrupt him and start clashing sword with him. While all of espada fighting for orihime she ran away from her house but she change her mind while she run attempt to go back but ulquiorra interrupt her.

Chapter 9: despair

Are you ready to leave now onna? Ulquiorra coldly staring at her

Santen kesshun! And three fairies summoned incantation,and formed triangular shield in front of her in order to protect herself.

... Onna the thing you just made yourself were useless i could easily break your shield with my raw strength. Ulquiorra stated and when he about to step forward to orihime, orihime incantation summon tsubaki and attempt to threat ulquiorra.

... You are so stubborn onna should I use my force?

I...I know I know I'm useless... I know I'm not very helpful to other people while my friends were engaged in battle... And tears were running down on her peachy cheek, No matter how hard i train,no matter how strong I become through training, I always being ended up being 'protected' by my friends... I...I want become who 'protect' my precious friend from any threat... That's why I'm resisting against you make-up kun! She shouted as loud as she could.

Ulquiorra sighed and he lunged to shield, break it with his fist and his cold,rough palm grip harshly orihime's soft peachy wrist.

... Enough... Of that painful self-hatred about yourself when you saying about self hatred on other people it sounds painful that people wants crush your mouth so you will never ever saying those uncomfortable word... He lowered his volume and whispered on orihime's ear which it makes her shivering due to murderous threat 'comforting' words.

... I hate you emo kun..! She glared deadly at him.

...anyway you seems you are coming with me now onna and ulquiorra opened garganta to return las noches but orihime cut him off by slapping his hand quickly.

... What are you doing onna? Could you explain what just you did a seconds ago?

...I...I want say 'goodbye' to... rukia chan... Will you please... Let me say goodbye to one of my dear friend... She sobbed.

...(the thing reflected in my eyes don't have any meaning and the thing doesn't reflect in my eyes do not 'exist'... And what is this feeling inside of my hollow hole..? It is some kind of knife that stabbing me right in my 'deadheart'

I could definitely 'feel' them...) ulquiorra got spaced out due to unknown feeling inside of him.

emo kun? She stare at him fearfully.

... You had right to say good bye to one of your friend before 12:00 until then you have to put this bracelet. And ulquiorra slipped silver bracelet to orihime's wrist gently.

...? For unknown reason she blushed lightly and her heart beat up fast enough that she could hear her own heartbeat.

...right and she quickly turned around to hide her face and sprint towards her home.

(While lay hand on his hollow hole)weird... And he sonido away.

*with kuchiki byakuya and toshiro hitsugaya.

... Damn he was 2nd most strongest opponent ever I fought in my life..*cough*...*cough*

toshiro coughed up blood while he stared at kuchiki byakuya with his half closed eye.

... *Kuk* as pride of head of kuchiki family, I failed to protect soul society's law... also I failed to keep our promise that hisana asked me about when she passed away...

*Flashback*

"Byakuya-sama, please find my sister. Then after you find her, please do not tell her that I am her sister. Without telling her anything, please Byakuya-sama, please protect my sister no matter what. I abandoned her, so I don't deserve to be her sister, so I hope that she can be Byakuya-sama's sister."

*Another flashback*

"Even at the end, I am still asking more of you. I am very sorry I couldn't return Byakuya-sama's love. I am sorry. Being with Byakuya-sama for the past five years was like a dream come true for me, Byakuya-sama." And hisana passed away with tear.

*flashback ended*

Ginrei-sama... Please I apologize not be able to protect our kuchiki's honour and our pride... Sorry for disappoint you that I'm not strong enough to be as 'head kuchiki clan'... ...hisana...cough cough* I am very sorry that I would not be able to protect your sister until she could fully being independent from my care...until she could actually become head of kuchiki clan... Until she could become captain...of...6th division... Sorry... Hi...s..a..na..., byakuya apologize to his wife and his grandfather in his mind...It was first time byakuya shed his tear on his pale cheek,let it running down to the ground, finally byakuya's vision went black and his final breathe were gone at the same time his heartbeat stopped slowly...

And sky become more cloudy and gloomy,the despair of shower raining down on karakura town... And soaking kuchiki's cold body...and his sword senbonzakura glowing effect slowly faded away...

... Byakuya...? Byaku- ugh cough* well... This could be really it... Ha...ha... I miss bed wetter momo... Ha... "Imaging he and hinamori as family with his kid"And toshiro's vision also went to black but right before he pass away somebody were actually tried to heal him and toshiro could feel warmness on his body.

... I wonder who it is could it be momo?unohana?...maybe that auburn hair girl... And toshiro lost his consciousness

*ichigo and mystery figure*

Damn you...! I don't know who the fuck were you behind that hood but... *ichigo sonido behind opponent and slash his zangetsu with brute force but hooded figure blocked lightly and deflect,kick ichigo to ground and he lunged towards him while ichigo fled, catching up with ichigo's speed and simply say "Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six."bakudo #61 rikujōkōrō! And generating a spark of yellow energy, which summons six thin, wide beams of light, which, slamming into a ichigo's midsection, hold them in place.

This trash isn't going to stop me ya'know! He easily shattered #61 bakudo without much effort.

Got ya ichigo kun- figure giggled.

... Ichimaru sama?- and before ichigo could finish his sentence gin revealed himself and use his bankai,

Kamishini no yari.

Wh- and ichigo stabbed into chest and fell helpless

... Yare yare~ ichigo kun I can't find the any kind of confidence in your eye the only thing I could see is just full of despair and fear~ you surely become more closely to shinigami side now~

What?! And ichigo shocked about his spiritual pressure were returned to shinigami side now.

... When did i become shinigami...? Wait which mean I regained my... Memory of Forgotten past? How the hell...? Then he screamed in pain collapsed on ground and his fragment of mask start formed and his left once again become hollow's eye and ichigo's power more closely to hollow side.

Hn... So that was just temporally- argh...! And with intense headaches and pain on his whole body he lost his consciousness.

Right after that nnoitra wake up and slowly approaching to Ichimaru who constantly keeping his creepy smile.

... Let me finish those damn trash ichigo...! Nnoitra groaned.

Sorry nnoitra kun you are not permitted to kill him right now.

Why? Is that because of god damn aizen?! Man he just fucking irritating me shit?! Let me just rip that motherfucking strawberry's damn head! He shouted.

... Nnoitra you are getting annoying you know will ya just shut up for second? He threatened nnoitra with his bankai-ed sword Kamishini no yari,

... Oi ichimaru then why did you stab ichigo since you were most dedicated 'servant' to aizen?

... That's not what you need to concern boy~ and he opened garganta,he walked in and waving his hand and saying bye bye~ to nnoitra who slightly got irritated by ichimaru's joking

... Grrrrr...! I hate those trash when I become more strong enough to kill everybody he will be the one who I am going to kill first! He shouted in irritation.

Trash we were finished our misson that aizen sama gave it to us. Ulquiorra walked slowly and orihime walked right behind him as much as possible with full of fear and sadness in her eye.

...jeez! You guys at least need to tell me about... Ichigo! Nel jumped and quickly sonido to ichigo side and hugged him while ichigo groaning in pain.

... You okay ichigo? Nel asked him with full of concern and care.

...I'm fine nel... And ichigo widened his eye when he and orihime made eye contect.

Orihime?/kurosaki kun?


	11. Arrival of soul society

Disclaimers:I do not own bleach =3=

Chapter 10: the arrival of soul society

Review from last chapter: ulquiorra managed to force orihime to coming las noches with espada, ulquiorra managed to defeat kuchiki byakuya(decease) and hitsugaya toshiro(critically injured but Alive)and ichigo got shocked about ichimaru betraying him and he temporally regained his power as more close to 'shinigami' side but after few moment,it returned to hollow side.

Orihime?/kurosaki kun?

And everybody sweat dropped when ichigo and orihime both said their name same time.

...(please...! I hope that auburn girl did not fell for my ichinee!) nel Begged herself in her mind.

... Orihime... Orihime... Who is orihime anyway I can't remember who was she exactly in my mind but it sounds so familiar and comfortable... Ichigo muttered himself.

Kurosaki kun! She cried out loud and fell down on her knee and sobbed in disappointment and sad that he can't remember her as his friend... And the thing what most hurt orihime was her crush can't remember her and not recognize her crush... Even she expect this will happen.

Onna... get up now it's irritating ulquiorra coldly command.

... Sob* alright... Emo kun...

Cero espada what were you doing in here? Ulquiorra asked him while he draw sword.

... I... I'm here to... Ichigo hesitated...

Ichigo... Please... Nel softly whispered.

... I'm here to assassinate... He gave quick glance to nnoitra 'somebody'

'Somebody'? Oh he'll yeah I wonder who that is strawberry head..? Huh? Nnoitra looked down on ichigo.

... I don't want to go back to las noches... I... i always failed to finish my mission that aizen sama give it to me...He muttered in deep depression.

Ichigo please don't say such a thing... Nel comfort him with soft hug.

Okay I will ask about it later with aizen sama we will head back to las noches. Ulquiorra opened garganta to return to las noches.

But right before they could leave,rukia showed up herself and she shouted ""Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens."hadō #73 sōren sōkatsui!

rukia generates blue spiritual energy with his/her index and middle fingers. Once that energy is gathered the rukia make a push motion using the palms of both hands to push the gathered energy away toward the target in a concentrated blast. Right after she said it,she shouted another kidō spell.

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat!" using the index and middle fingers, generates an orange hued tendril with spiraling yellow patterns which, ensnaring the ichigo's as the tendril wraps around body, immobilizes him. The end of it remains in the hands of the rukia's hand.

?! What the- ichigo muttered.

That was just messy... Nnoitra growled.

Ichigo...you okay ichigo? She tried to hug him but nel only could feel emptiness instead of ichigo's warmness.

Where did ichigo go- then nel cut off that rukia bind ichigo in midair and crush him on ground and flew him on roof top of urahara store.

... You midget shinigami...! You dare to... You dare to take my ichigo away from me?! She sonido as fast as she could to catch ichigo on mid air and however she failed to rescue ichigo from urahara,who use Hadō #88 Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō.

Kyaaaa! She injured lightly by Hadō #88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō and she quickly leaped toward urahara they clashed but at the same time he side-kicked her in the gut while she reverse kicked on urahara's urahara leaped toward her and grabbed her by his palm and throw her where she stand once.

Damn...! She flipped in mid-air few times and landed softly,raged and begin to concentrate her spiritual pressure on her sword attempt to release ressureccion however ulquiorra warned her that if she release ressureccion, ichigo might be held as hostage to them and situation could be go worse.

And nel growled and slowly releasing concentrated spiritual pressure on air.

... I will not allow you to bring ichigo anymore he is substitute shinigami! He is not going to stand by aizen who planned to destroy soul society! She draw her zanpakuto out and her zanpakuto glowed and entered shikai mode.

Your spiritual pressure surely familiar with captain that use Sakura petal sword user.

Nee-sama?! What did you just say?rukia start .. I can't feel nee-sama's spiritual pressure... don't tell me that you...you ki- but rukia got interrupt by ulquiorra.

Yes I killed your brother what's the point of asked about it?

... You...you bastard! And she let her tear running down on her cheek,her body trembled due to extreme anger,her white spiritual pressure raged out from her body,

Tsugi no mai, Hakuren! Rukia, calling out the name of the dance, punctures the ground once, creating a large ice circle similar to the first dance, and proceeds to puncture the ground in front of her four times in a semi circle. As the ice particles begin to flow up from the punctures she made in the ground, she takes a battle stance. The particles, building up at the tip of Sode no Shirayuki, are released as a powerful large avalanche of cold air, which flash freezes whatever it comes into contact with, encasing it in ulquiorra and nnoitra charged their own cero to deflect rukia's attack and nel sucking up the Hakuren as cero doble and with few moment past, she combined with her own cero and blast it out from her mouth,which it gave rukia with much of surprise.

Da-damn it! She closed her eye but before cero could overwhelming rukia, somebody stand in front of her and blocked 3 powerful cero with his own sword.

*While in soul society*

... What happens to our two captains? Yamamoto captain commander asked in serious voice.

... Well according to my spiritual pressure detector i can not sense kuchiki taicho spiritual pressure also unohana taicho and ukitake taicho sent to living world and by now she will just arrived in time and I could still sense hitsugaya taicho's spiritual pressure,weakly. Kurotsuchi

Taicho explained.

... Wait what do you mean by you can't sense kuchiki taicho's spiritual pressure? Don't tell me he... Got killed..? Komamura asked with worried -tone

Unfortunately it is either killed or left in ... I hope he is left in unconsciousness so i could just put some experiment on his body...! He grinned.

Anyway what are we going to do old man yama-jii? Shunsei asked his superior.

We will heading out to... Living world in order to battle with aizen! Yamamoto smacking the ground with his cane,now dismiss! And all of captains shunpo away except sūi feng who were kept thinking meeting with yoruichi.

Sūi feng taicho? Captain commander stared at her with irritating look.

Ah.. Sorry and she shunpo away.

Ha...now it's about to finish this war between soul society and aizen...! He muttered before he shunpo to senkaimon.

*back to rukia*

... Ukitake taicho?! Rukia shouted with full of surprise.

Why...I mean how could you be here?!

... (Ukitake use his shikai ability,Sōgyo no Kotowari is absorb an all three powerful cero attacks, through the left sword and direct the attack through the connecting rope, where the five charms on the rope strengthen and accelerate the attack faster ,than it was originally fired, and reverse its original course by firing the same attack from the right sword, making it much more difficult for the espada's to dodge.

... Ulquiorra simply put his both hands in front of cero and with some struggling, he managed to throw cero on random building that caused huge explosion.

(But that explsion cause some large wall to break down and fled to orihime with speed that orihime don't have time to react.)

Oh crap!(she shut her eye tightly and crossed her arm in front of her,when she opened her eye she saw ulquiorra stood in front of her,blocking large boulder and crumbled wall with his body and directly stare at her with blank emotionless stare that orihime once again lightly blushed.

... Once we bring you to las noches you are going to be

'guest' to aizen sama and if you were covered in full of dirt and bruise and blood, aizen sama not going to pleased about it. Ulquiorra quickly turned around to ukitake who stared at ulquiorra with serious looking.

... Let ichigo come with us we don't want cause deep trouble here. Ulquiorra stated.

... Hey what do you mean by that ulquiorra? if there were more trouble which mean there will be more fun and exciting blood fight! Nnoitra laughed and stand as battle stand while his axe held on nnoitra's finger.

... Nnoitra our opponent is joshiro ukitake who is one of most experienced,strongest shinigami trash there is no way you could beat him even you release your trashy ressureccion. Ulquiorra said emotionless if he could express his emotion he would definitely scoffing him.

Teme you really irritating me u.l.q.u.i.o.r.r.a. Wanna go right now son of a bitch?

... We are return to las noches right now. Ulquiorra opened garganta and walked away.

..wh...wha...what about... My ichigo? Nel stare at ulquiorra with teary eyes.

Sorry miss nel... Unfortunately we can't rescue him from that shinigami... (Then senkaimon opened with tremendous spiritual pressure leaked out from Yamamoto taicho.) that elderly shinigami had monstrous spiritual pressure even we released our ressureccion and attack him with full force, we sure going to be defeated by that elderly shinigami we are retreating now and ulquiorra,nel,nnoitra stepped in garganta.

Onna you are coming with me aren't you?

Then every captains from soul society stood in front of her 'espada you are not going to take this woman with you.'

... These shinigami were really irritating me I need to take aizen sama's order no matter what now ulquiorra twitched his eyebrows and ready to draw his zanpakuto and when he about to release zanpakuto, orihime stepped in and hugged him,'I...I will go with you... So please... Please don't hurt other people from now on because of me I don't want people get hurt because of me I can't stand on it... She shed her tear on ulquiorra's espada coat and walk along with him.

... Young lady? Yamamoto hold his cane which is usually takes the appearance of a harmless wooden staff, which can be used like a spear. Yamamoto remove this disguise by peeling off the wood, revealing its true form of a standard katana, with a dark purple handle and a circular hand guard.

This...this immense spiritual pressure from him and that zanpakuto...! His surely dangerous! Even aizen sama warned me about him not to get engaged in fight with him..! But still I have to bring onna with me to las noches in order to finish my misson that aizen sama gave it to us..! Alright we will head off to las noches.

Emo kun?

What is it onna?

Did you really... Killed kuchiki taicho?

... Yes I did

Once again rukia raged out and about to draw her zanpakuto but ukitake prevent her to fight with ulquiorra. You don't have any chance of victory against that guy... Ukitake said in pleading tone.

Hn.. Well... He was strong enough to fight with me pretty equally... But I managed to killed him if you want see his dead corpse,I put my spiritual pressure barrier around his corpse and you could recognize him (reveal his hollow hole) by this hole... And garganta completely closed and faded away in thin air.

... Damn you i swear as pride of my kuchiki clan I will definitely kill you and rip apart in to billion pieces! rukia shouted out while she trembled.

... first of all we must be prepare for next invasion and what the most important is... We must restore ichigo's memory before he became 'cero' espada.

*_while with ichigo's inner world.*_

_now... I'm in inner world with full of... (wondering at his inner world)emptiness... i could only feel emptiness in this world... He sighed._

_ichigo... Zangetsu appeared before him._

_... Who are you? And why are you here?_

_i am zangetsu ichigo... I and tensa zangetsu managed to take control of your hollow zanpakuto... He sadly smiled._

_... Alright... Then I am not espada anymore since i lost all of my power... Ichigo frowned._

_ichigo... Do you trust me? Could you remember your past clearly now? Zangetsu asked him._

_yes old man zangetsu I could clearly remember my past- what? I could clearly remember ... My past?! How...? _

_it seems when me and tensa zangetsu locked your hollow and I take control of him,also your forgotten past may restore now..._

_... So I am substitute shinigami?_

_... Yes now (take out zangetsu from his hand) take zanpakuto ichigo...! Use them! Use your forgotten past ability! Remember the pride of being substitute shinigami ichigo..! with burning brightness from old man zangetsu, zangetsu float to ichigo and when ichigo gripped it, light were flashed and ichigo woke up)_

_Gwaaaaahhh! Ichigo woke up in scream of pain,_he got cut off due to everyone's sword that pointing on his neck.

kurosaki ichigo from now on you will be jail by judgement of central 46 as SS rank of criminal prisoner. Yamamoto threatened him with his immense spiritual pressure.

**A.N: thank you for reading my story and please review and follow my story. ^^**


	12. Sorrow

**Review from last chapter:orihime kidnapped by ulquiorra schiffer who kidnapped her by aizen's order,and finally rest of gotei 13 captains arrived and 2 captains had been killed so far..(zaraki kenpachi and kuchiki byakuya.)now ichigo's inner hollow were sealed by old man zangetsu and tensa zangetsu,ichigo recovered his forgotten past now but because once he was 'cero' espada he must be in jail by central 46 as SS rank criminal.**

Chapter 11: sorrow

... Old man I am not 'cero' espada anymore once I was under aizen's order but now I am 'substitute shinigami' which mean I am no longer with aizen I regained my memory from zangetsu and now I will stand with you guys and helping you defeating that damn aizen. He stated.

... It may true that you become substitute shinigami again however you were also possessed hollow power and memory of hollow's i know you have been educated by aizen being a 'cero' espada and the judgement of punishment going to be decided by central 46 now (locked his hand with handcuff) you are going to be send into soul society. yamamoto threatening him again with his immense spiritual pressure.

What the hell?! Release this handcuff right now damn it! (And ichigo calling out his zanpakuto name, zangetsu however due to handcuff's ability, sealing the spiritual pressure who locked with it,zangetsu turned into normal katana and Yamamoto use his shikai ability,ryujin jakka to destroy zangetsu and zangetsu broke into half and ichigo instantly lose his couicenss.

Sui feng taicho! Be sure watching him all the time with your assassination squad while you bring him into soul society remember that his spiritual pressure and fighting skill level is equals to our captain's class! Yamamoto concentrate his spiritual pressure on his sword and insert it mid air like if there were invisible barrier,the crease of the door appears and fully opens, another door beyond it opens, releasing the Jigokuchō. Now take him into central 46! And yamamoto turned around and faced the countless hollow from garganta that aizen purposely opened.

Damn aizen...! He growled and releasing his shikai skill,taimatsu,with one swing of sword,the huge flames were swooshed out, burning countless hollow all at once which is surprising other captains.

*In soul society*

Sigh* finally we were about to enter central 46's court... (She stepped in with handcuffed ichigo who blankly stared at floor.)

Sui feng taicho... Why do I have to be in jail? He blankly asked his captor.

... I had no right to comment about captain commander's order,It is order from him and I have to take it no matter what.

... What a cruel reality... He smirked in emptiness.

Now... We are here (sui feng opened large wooden door and there were countless stair and step and they walked one by one as they walk both remained silence until they finally reached underground assembly.

Soyonara ichigo and sui feng shunpo away.

... As he stepped in he saw an octagonal structure located in a large open space within the main building,Beyond the entrance to this structure there is a staircase leading down into the hall. The benches and high-backed chairs of the 40 wise men are arranged in two concentric rings, one higher than the other, surrounding an open area. In the walls there are recesses with stairs leading up to them, where the six judges are seated. There are large banners on its walls. It has thirteen levels of protection to keep out or at least stall intruders. Ichigo were forced to sit on chair that completely sealed him with black fabric,toe to head except eye part so he could see.

... From now on we will begin the trial of deadly sin 'cero' espada.

Name kurosaki ichigo race: human ,16 years old he lived in living world and he was possessed enough spiritual pressure that able to see shinigami,ghost,hollow. One day he met the female shinigami,the vice captain class of 13th division kuchiki rukia and she lends you her shinigami power and you've become shinigami which was forbidden law eventually she become just ordinary soul and as substitute shinigami you've protect karakura town from hollow and guiding ordinary soul and when rukia was about to execute, you invaded soul society and rescued her but seriously injured by aizen and as sacrificial and will of protect towards soul society, you have gained title as 'substitute shinigami' and you have battled with espada and kidnapped by them,and you've serve under direct command of aizen..! One of biggest unforgivable,the SSS ranking of criminal! And yet you killed two captains of 11th division and 6th division and 6th division were from four great noble! I a one of judges of central 46 You will serve a 12000 years sentence by guilt of murder our 2 captains! One of judge shouted.

... No 12000 years isn't enough let's just killed him right now shouldn't we? One of wise man said calmly.

No! no.26 we should keep him in jail a full 18800 years with full of brutal torture! No.38 said.

Ichigo saddened being separated from his friend and his precious,lovely family for FULL 18800 years.

Also his relative and friends also going to be serve a 14000 years in jail with full of brutal torture sentenced by the guilt by association-system.

What?! That's not fair! Son of a bitches! If you dare to touching my innocence friend i swear on my pride of 'substitute shinigami' I will save them and fucking Kill you guys all! And he still tried to releasing spiritual pressure and the chair start shaking.

Guuuuuwwwwwaaaaahhh! Ichigo screamed and screamed in pain and his blood were splattered all over the place and chair start getting broken apart little by little.

... Kuuuuwwwwaaahhhh! ffuuuuucccccckkkkk! I...I need to save my friend from those damn guys! And he broke fabric which it sealed his left arm *rippppped!* *pressing his right arm with his left arm* I must defeat grimmjow! And he ripped fabric that ties right side of arm.

...se...seal him! The 6 judge said simultaneously and unknown kidō spell charged towards ichigo.

kuk...!Aaaaaaahhhhhhhrrrrrggggghhhhh! He screamed in pain due to kidō spell however he negate the kidō spell which it shocked central 46.

Release bakudo #99 part 1 kin #99 part 2 bankin right now! The judge said in hurry.

But that's forbidden spell!

It doesn't matter right now! If that boy got rampage and turned into hollow, he will destroy soul society and spiritual king's realm!

Release it!

And when ichigo broke all of seal and destroyed chair into nothingness, and he summoned his seord zangetsu,charged on judge of central 46 and when he about to slash it, the kin spell released and sealed him with spiritual black fabric and iron shafts ,wrapping around his body slammed him on ground and iron shafts stack and leave "X" on the ground.

Uwwwwaaaahhhhh! I...I...I... I must save orihime from aizen no matter what even it cost my life I must save her! Why... *now ichigo sobbing* why... Why are you so desperately prevent me rescuing my friends?! God damn it! Ichigo yelled out in desperation and despair,anger,sadness.

... Because you were 'cero' espada boy you must be punished that's the law of soul society-

FUCK THAT PEIECE OF SHIT! WHAT KIND OF LAW THAT PREVENT ME PROTECTING MY... MY PRECIOUS...FRIENDS AND FAMILY...? IF THAT IS LAW OF SOUL SOCIETY, I WILL DEFINITELY FUCKING BREAK THAT LAW! I WILL DESTROY THAT LAW INTO NOTHHINGNESS THAT NOBODY EVER EVER GOING TO REMEMBER THAT PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT! And bakudo #99 part 2 bankin released,"First Song - Halting wrap"

"Second Song - Hundred Serial Bolts"

"Final Song - Full Ban Great Mount" the voice echoed through central 46 whole building,white spiritual energy which forms into a white fabric. As the fabric wraps around the ichigo completely, covering him from head to toe (First Song), the ichigo, being stabbed by numerous metal bolts (Second Song), is smashed with an immense metal cube from above (Final Song).

Be silent you selfish boy! All of judge and wise man shouted in rage simultaneously.

Your arrogant action is enough already! If you dare to step out of here we know you will destroy soul society and spiritual king's realm! And yet he tried to harm us?! Judge shouted with full of anger in voice.

We must sentence them for eternity! He and his friend were dare to betraying soul society?! Nonsense! Now he and his relative and his friend will be put into jail at the deepest,darkest level 8 underground and he and his family,friends will be tortured that filled with terrible despair and eternal pain! for 100000 years!and ichigo sealed again with kin and bankin for 10 times and fell into darkest,deepest lv 8 underground and completely separate him with world.

*... Dad... Yuzu...Karin...rukia...chad...uryu...orihime...ren ji...tatsuki...keigo...mizuiro...and...nel...nel.. .nel! He screamed inside of his head and lose his consciousness

*While in las noches*

*after ichigo being left in living world (at least she thought) nel lost her childish emotion and become cold,emotionless person well... Except to orihime whenever she visit her nel always crying over that ichigo is not with her anymore.*

... Why...why...! If I ever... If I ever... If I ever stronger at that point of time,I could save my ichigo and now... If I ever saved him...by now I could confess my true feeling towards him and ... Do first sweet kiss... She shed her tear,fell into sleep with full of sadness and despair.

Nel chan... Orihime muttered... I...I know what you mean by that... I know the sorrow feeling that somebody left even without word... And leaving us into deep,deep... despair... And orihime shed her tear once more.

Onna I am coming-and when ulquiorra saw that orihime shed her tear he felt something inside of his hollow hole, it stirred with something unpleasant,despair and anger...and sadness...

(Why...why is this kept happening? whenever she saddened,I felt something unpleasant feeling like right now... And when she smile and being happy,I felt something pleasant feeling inside of my hollow hole...is this what humans called 'heart'?) he said himself in his mind while he slowly approaching to his beautiful prisoner.

... Damn this heart! Ulquiorra muttered inaudible volume.

E...emo kun? Sorry I never saw you that-

What's wrong? Why are you crying like some kind of loser? You must stay in strong and calm mind onna you need to smile in order to make aizen-sama happy and I assuming that kurosaki ichigo were already dead- and orihime raged and slapped him.(like episode 159) (in anime bleach)

... (He coldly stared at her)

Don't ...don't ever say 'THAT' again emo kun! She gave ulquiorra deadliest glare.

... And all of sudden ulquiorra quickly sonido towards orihime and knock her on wall.

Kuk! Let me go you son of a- she got cut off by ulquiorra's harsh,cold hand and their face were inch away from each other listen onna my name is not emo-kun or make up kun, my name is ulquiorra schiffer your caretaker and guardian you must calling me as ulquiorra kun or sama if you not you will be harshly punished! He whispered and slowly,yet gently approach his black pale lips to orihime's soft warm peachy lips and when their lips were about to touch, somebody stormed in orihime's room.

. . . What are you doing on there ulquiorra?!

* * *

**A.N: hello all of my readers :) thank you for reading my stories and i need to tell you one sad news that summer vacation is over now and I need to all of my homework and school stuff,activity (like volley ball etc) and studying for test all kind of stuff that related to school stuff so I will try my best to upload as quick as possible at least once in a week (if i got free time) so it will a bit late update but I will try my best ability to keep up with good work anyway once again thank you for reading my story and review and follow my story :) I love guys all! :3**


	13. Szayel's discovery

Chapter 12:szayel Discovery

... What are you doing on there ulquiorra?! Nnoitra shouted out.

... ! What the heck- he quickly stepped back and flustered. I...I...(what the heck did i just do?!) he confused and sonido away as quick as possible.

ul...ulquiorra kun! She flustered.

... He~? Our ulquiorra's pet looks like blushed deeply eh~? You must like him a love story between pet and her captor how funny! Nnoitra laughed and stepped forwards to orihime and their face were inch away from each about me eh? He teased orihime.

Get...get away from...from me! Orihime quickly stepped back and pushed nnoitra, but of course nnoitra is not that weak Being pushed away by some mere human girl,he just stand where he is now.

Kukuk! I was just teasing ya pet sama he quickly sonido to nel side who just wake up from sleep.

Wake up nel I need to discuss something with ya. And nel stared at him sadly could we just talk in here? What's the matter? And again nnoitra got irritated by nel's crying he slapped her as hard as he could.

...! Nel fell down on floor hopelessly and her hair covering her face hiding her tears,

Nel chan! Wh-what are you doing to her! She is in so much despair and pain right now can't you see she is crying?! Orihime shouted

Shut up...nnoitra muttered.

...get out of here- but orihime got cut off by nnoitra's shouting.

Shut up shut up just...just SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY! Nnoitra yelled as loud as he can you don't have any 'right' to interfere our 'private' conversation. So just shut your trap and being dead already!

... (Orihime lay on couch and start crying.)

... Damn I don't get why girls are so annoying! They are freaking weak and always bitching around battle field! Which is fucking irritate me...! Damn! Nel! Get up already! Nnoitra took her on his shoulder and quickly sonido into his room and throw her in bed and locked his room so nobody could get in.

... Now let's get started... Nnoitra lowered his voice.

*while with ichigo*

*Ichigo can't see anything all he could feel is guilty and eternal pain, knives and axe,giants nails,numerous metal bolts stabbing him with so much power that make ichigo loss his consciousness but due to special power of 'torture' room,he can't loss his consciousness he can't even go to sleep for 1 second, always stabbed by it and every time weapons stabbing ichigo,due to made out with special drug, ichigo clearly could see illusion that his friends and family were treated like him right now (but it isn't real,just illusion that looks like realistic.) *in illusion* I...ichigo...! Isshin groaned in pain while yuzu and Karin tied on wall with blue and black fabric and numerous arrows shot them every one seconds and they shouted at their brother 'onee chan! Help me! Help me onee chan!' And sado and uryu did not say anything but just gave him deadly glare while they shocked in electric chair and orihime shed her tears on her peachy cheek and shouted him 'Kurosaki kun! Kurosaki kun!" When ichigo turned his face,Renji were hanged upside down on cross and spears were stabbing him rapidly and renji coughing up the blood and rukia trapped in wooden cage with numerous nails and every 5 seconds it smashing her on her body and ichigo could see clearly see her holes on every part of her body, and keigo and mizuiro tied on rope and twirl them rapidly and crushing them on iron wall and their blood clearly visible on the wall. Tatsuki were smashed on giant 5 iron pillar each of them smashed on her legs,arms and her neck and tatsuki shouting at ichigo 'why can't you save orihime from aizen ichigo?! 'Wasn't she your friend?! ' and what's make more worse on ichigo was nel's torturing, she was stuck in dark room and she blankly stared at him,and water filled in room and nel slowly, drowning in endless sea and she kept eye on him and whispered 'you... You abandon me, 'you just abandon me where it filled with full of despair,sorrow,sadness,disappointment,anger,and... Emptiness... Now I lost all of my hope and faith in you... You break my heart... You just abandon my love... Ichigo...!' And she disappeared into endless darkness And ichigo could hear her sad sobbing.

Kuuuuwwwwwwwaaaaahhhhhhh! Ichigo cried out in pain,sorrow,anger,disappointment on himself.

I...I just want to kill myself... Please..! Allow me to kill myself! Kkkwwwwaaaahhhhh! his tear running on his cheek,like waterfall.

... After few momment later...

You can't... You can't ichigo... somebody whispered on his ear.

Who...who are you...?

Come with me ichigo...I can't stand this anymore... Figure whispered.

*and ichigo finally lost his consciousness and torture stopped like miracle.

*in las noches*

Hmmm... Okay so I finished renovating las noches all by myself I finally finished install camera and elevator on everyone's room! Szayel shouted excitedly.

Now let me check my camera... Hmmm? (He notice ichigo's room camera were static and buzzed) *sigh even my 'perfect' science can't fix this problem. And szayel stepped in elevator and pressed room 217 and elevator moved on his own with amazing high- speed. Kukuku... Haha...hahahaha...! This is perfect...way too perfect! Oh gosh... I'm too genius about it! I'm so smart that I could ever build this around all by my self,hahahaha! But his laughing cut off by grimmjow who stepped in elevator with very much 'annoying' expression

You are fuckig idiot he muttered

. . . W.h.a.t.d.i.d.y.o.u.s.a.y.g.r.i.m.m.j.o.w.k.u.n? C.o.u.l.d.y.o.u.s.a.y.t.h.a.t.a.g.a.i.n.p.l.e.a.s. e? He stared at him with full of shock that grimmjow called him as 'idiot'

Too dumb to remember? You are fucking idiot stupid! He shouted and kicked him in the guts. Which szayel replaced with his fake body. And appeared behind grimmjow.

You are such an barbaric 'ASSHOLE' that only desire to kill somebody your an insignificant intelligence were too hard for my perfect science theory he smirked while he pushing his glasses up.

... So are you challenging a FIGHT right now? Pink hair bitch? He threatening him but again grimmjow got cut off by ulquiorra's smacking.

If you are planning to make a mass then go somewhere else this elevator cost a lot that you can't even build it with your trash money. Ulquiorra simply clicked orihime's room.

Eh~? You are visiting your girl friends house aren't ya~? Grimmjow teased.

... Ulquiorra just deadly glared at grimmjow and point his index of his finger to recharging cero at grimmjow. And grimmjow also recharging his own cero on his palm.

... Ha! Now let's get start- then aizen step into elevator and he just simply smiled at them what are you doing on this elevator? My dear espada? And he releasing his spiritual pressure on grimmjow that cause him to collapse on his knee.

My greatest apologize aizen sama I will not do it again ulquiorra bowed down to him.

... Sorry for making a trouble. Grimmjow apologize while he gritting his teeth.

... Szayel will you put this elevator on our meeting room?

Yes aizen sama but I already set it like that I will be late because i need to fix my camera on cero espada's room. Szayel said before he walk out of elevator.

Be sure not late on meeting szayel... And aizen smiled gently and elevator closed.

... Now shall we go now...? Time for another discovery of my perfect sicence! But his mood instantly shut downed when he felt monstrous, tremendous,threatening spiritual pressure from ichigo's room.

...this spiritual pressure..! Szayel muttered before he sonido to ichigo's room.

... When he entered in ichigo's room he could only saw his room were totally destroyed and ichigo's room the true -hollow transformed ichigo were standing on centre of his room,Directly staring at szayel.

*Ah... Hello...? Subject 707...?* szayel fake smiled and sound of szayel's gulping echo through ichigo's room.

**A.N: yes another suck cliffhanger and short chapter :/anyway thank you for reading my story! Please review and follow it.i will try upload next chapter as fast as I could XD :D C: and from now on chapters going to be shored per one chapter it will be between 1500- 2000. (This chapter is 1527 words)I will type as long as I could and as much as exciting fight(?) anyway here is preview for next chapter** ' _we are getting close to soul society be prepare to fight!' 'you are not allow to step in court if central 46,you will be execute or end up in jail'_


	14. We must save ichigo no matter what pt1

Review from last chapter: ulquiorra attempted to kiss orihime on the lip but got interrupted by nnoitra(at the wrong time and at the wrong place) and ulquiorra sonido away,nnoitra teasing orihime about their pairing and nnoitra take nel to his room and locked behind him.(I wonder what will happened?) and while szayel went in ichigo's room to fix his secret camera,he met true-hollow transform version of ichigo.

Chapter 13: we must save ichigo no matter what pt1

Hello... Subject 707? Szayel fake smiled and sound of szayel's gulping echo through ichigo's room.

...haha... Well enjoy your 'smashing' time sir I just visited to check you are okay... And szayel turned around start walk backward as fast as he could.

Grrrrr... Ghuwaaaaa! And hollow transformed ichigo charged to szayel and szayel's eyes got widened.

*while in karakura town*

Okay we finished to install perfect illusionary 'fake' karakura town here! Mayuri shouted in excitement. Nemu please activate pillar of illusion right now. And nemu punched pillar as hard as she could and pillar begin to divide into 5 pieces,while they divided and placed into ground invisible aura formed,and beamed upward,and all of building of karakura town summoned.

... Now all we need to do is just wait for signal right hitsugaya asked.

Right hitsugaya taicho all we need to release your shikai or bankai when aizen stepped into 'fake' karakura town and execute him in blink of moment. Jushiro stated.

Yare yare~ this going to be instant match isn't it? shunsui hummed.

... Ya but if we failed, it is going to be long,dragging boring fight well...until then,(pull out sake out of no where) I will just take some drink.(and he sipped drink)

... Shunsui jushiro sighed.

I wonder what Yoruichi sama doing right now... Sui feng shunpo around battle field in order to calm her mind.

Okay sui feng taicho I know you are most 'fastest' shunpo master on soul society but could you stop flashing around? Komamura quietly said while he sat down on roof top of building like samurai.

... Fine I will stop flashing around- and when sui feng about to finish her sentence, the sky began to erupt,and garganta slowly opened.

... My my how scary~ captains are right now they all fully release their 'bankai' and 'shikai' aizen smirked while he walked out of garganta.

...aizen! The SSS rank of criminal! What are you doing in here?! Yamamoto yelled in rage and anger.

Kuk kuk...! Don't make me laugh Yamamoto aizen smirked and komamura angered and lost his temper and raise his bankai samurai,and attempt to cut him half but other espada,(primera,tres espada) blocked his sword with their unreleased sword.)

... Damn! Such a dis-honourable jerk! Komamura shouted whiled he increasing his spiritual pressure.

You will not allow to lay your sword on my master's body komamura. Tousen shunpo in front of aizen and blocking komamura's bankai sword and deflect it.

... Tousen! Why...why did you betrayed us?! Why did you betrayed our 'justice'?! Wasn't your dream achieving a true justice become as shinigami captains?!

... Komamura your perspective of justice is not the same perspective as my justice, I never said that my true justice is not become a mere,insignificant captain of soul society. What my true justice is becoming a servant of aizen sama and rule the true peaceful world with him on heavens realm and helping him to kill spiritual king . Tousen stated.

... I...I thought you were my... best comrade but you telling me I am very wrong and misunderstand it... Then there will be only one way to solve this kind of problem...(raising his spiritual pressure to maximum level) I will open your blended eye by evil and reopen true justice of eye...! And komamura charged to tousen but before komamura could actually hit tousen, the tremendous strong flame appeared underneath of tousen and aizen,gin's foot and trapped them into flame prison.

(While those three inside of flame prison) yare yare~ it's really hot in here should I buy some ice cream and some Popsicle from hitsugaya? Gin joked.

... Let's just wait and see how my espada doing... Aizen smirked.

(With rest of espada)

Hmmm... So what are we going to do?kill those shinigami right now?

Kuk Kuk... Time for testing out my perfect science again! I could put some experiment on those subject...

Hollow,hollow,arrancar,arrancar,and finally I could see this lovely subject! Espada! Mayuri shouted in joy-ness.

My my... We both need put experiment each other... Szayel waved his hand and pushing his glasses.

... (Grinning widely) ah... Let's talk about our subjects in more 'private' place shall we? Mayuri said before he shunpo away while szayel sonido away at the same time.

... I should just dispose those espada sui feng charged to yammy but blocked by zommari's sword..

Young lady you may seems fast,but you are not that fast as i could go. And zommari use gemelos sonido to surround sui feng and zommari and their clones slash her and sui feng fell down, however sui feng appeared behind real zommari and questioned him 'what were you doing? You were just fooled by my after image' and zommari's clone disappeared while clones splattering blood all over the place,and real zommari got stung by suzumebachi.

... Good now should we begin the real game? And both shunpo/sonido master disappeared from other people's view.

... Whatever I just wanna get some sleep- primera espada got kicked in face by his fraccion.

Shut up and get ready to fight already! Little girl shouted angrily.

... Nah whatever lilynette I just want to take some nap right now- (lilynette got top of him and start tickling him ) huwwaaaahhh! Stop! Stop it!you know I can't stop laughing if you tickling me! Starrk laughed being tickled by his fraccion.

... Is he really here to fight with us? Jushiro laughed more looks like... Uh... Little girl and father.

... Hey hey hey what did you just say granny captain? Lilynette glared at him with irritating expression.

... Now they are start begin to battle with us~ shunsui shunpo between lilynette and starrk which give lilynette surprise and starrk expression become serious once again.

... Sigh* I guess I can't help it and coyote about to draw his sword from sheath but interrupted by shunsui.

I heard that you were fastest cero blaster espada san~ could you please show it to me? I just want to test it out.

... Fine and starrk just stand finely as he was,and from chin-point the cero gathering around and after moment of blinking, cero blast out and attempt to overwhelming shunsui who just shunpo away from it to dodge.

Yare yare~ that was fast- but shunsui got cut off by starrk that he appeared behind him using sonido,solidly appeared.

Oh damn- and cero blast out.

*with orihime and ulquiorra*

... Aizen sama told us to stay in las noches onna...

... I want see what kurosaki kun doing. Orihime stare at him with pleading looking.

That's not going to work. And now you are no more to valueable to aizen sama soon enough I need to dispose of your extinction any last word before you die? Ulquiorra cracking his finger while he moving his finger around,impale her as fast as he could,so it could instantly kill her without much of pain.

...no not really if kurosaki kun is safe, I am fine even I am being killed by you ulquiorra kun... Orihime put her hand on ulquiorra's cheek and brush it.

... What is this feeling inside of my hollow hole? Why is it so much in pain right now? don't tell me that I regained my own 'heart' ulquiorra widened his eye.

... Onna you afraid of me? Ulquiorra asked in serious tone.

... No I am not orihime sadly smiled.

How could she is not afraid of me...? Ulquiorra muttered.

Because... I am already with my friends in my...' heart'

... (Ulquiorra raised his hand and knock orihime on the wall,and approach to orihime who just stare at him with full of shock. But still no sign of scared.)

... This woman had such a strong willpower... All of trash I met through my life were afraid me... Even if i want to talk to them they just ran away...) Ulquiorra got really closed to orihime,once again their 'lips' were inch away from each other.

... Ulquiorra kun I...I wants to- but orihime got cut off by ulquiorra's sudden question.

Hearts, you say? You Humans are always so quick to speak of such things. As though you carry your hearts in the very palms of your hands. But this eye of mine perceives all. There is nothing that it overlooks. If this eye cannot see a thing, then it does not exist. That is the assumption under which I have always fought. What is this "heart"? If I tear open that chest of yours, will I see it there? If I smash open that skull of yours, will I see it there?Ulquiorra threatening his prisoner.

... Ulquiorra kun... She hold ulquiorra's hand and patted on her right chest and her heart beat racing much faster. Ulquiorra kun... Could you hear my 'heart' beating?

...this...this feeling...

... What is...this... Sudden dizziness? Ulquiorra's vision got whirled and blurry,and he got blacked out.

Ul...ulquiorra kun..! Orihime shouted and holding her caretaker and her eyes were full of tears and shedding it like waterfall,but when orihime touch his chest,she clearly could feel his 'heartbeat'.

?!... His...his heart beat... I .. I could clearly hear his heart beat... Wasn't hollow suppose to have 'dead heart'?

(Then nel and nnoitra walked into room.)

Jeez nnoitra you should go more gently on this she pouted while she crossed her arms on her chest.

Ha! That was such a good,pleasure moment... I really enjoy it... We should do more! Nnoitra mocked on nel.

Hey we don't have time to go another round! We should save ichigo!

... What?! What do you mean by saving kurosaki kun?!

Sigh* kurosaki kun were prisoned in central 46 court or whatever that need to save him from jail... We discover that aizen were just manipulate us he... He dare to fooling around us?! Especially my ichigo..?! Nel angered and stomp angrily on floor which it create crater.

... (And ulquiorra opened his eye immediately and unsheathed his sword murcielago.) what did you just say trash...?! Say that again you mere trashes! Ulquiorra shouted,lost his cool and charged to nel who dodged his sword and deflect it with her own sword,kicked him in guts.

... That fucking aizen manipulate us ulquiorra... We must fight against him-

Shut up you mere trash don't ever say that again other wise you will be dead! enclose,murcielago! And ulquiorra released his ressureccion.

Heh~ we should opened his eye for him he just lost his cool by aizen's manipulating.

Pray,Santa Teresa! And nnoitra release his ressureccion.

... And they were about to clash, but there were gigantic,triangular shaped,bright orange shield that prevent fight between Quinto and cuatro espada.

... What are you doing onna?! Ulquiorra tried to break the shield,however due to orihime's strong determined willpower,shield got much 30 times more durable.

... It is really irritating me... And he use his power,luz de la Luna to break it, but before he could break it, nel release her zanpakuto,'declare' gamuza.

and she sonido between shield and ulquiorra, she finally use lanzador verde to knock him out.

You fool! Why can't you realize that aizen abandoned you?! Why can't you understand that aizen manipulate you as his mere pawn?! Nel punched him in ulquiorra's gut.

... No...no you...you are lying nel... You are lying! And ulquiorra begin to release his segunda etapa form,fled into rooftop of las noches,and nel quickly take orihime into her back and use her raw,enhanced strength to jumped up on rooftop of las noches while nnoitra doing same thing.

...! What... What is this... Overwhelming spiritual pressure...?

you all three will send into hell ulquiorra finally got his emotion under control.

And he summoned his Lanza le de lampago, ready to throw at nnoitra,nel,orihime.

... Hahahaha! Now he just transformed into real bat shit! And nnoitra summoned his scythe on his arms and stand as battle stance,ready to charge at him.

But before nnoitra could charge to ulquiorra,he already threw his Lanza de lampago at nnoitra, missed by inch of his face and flew to the corner of rooftop and after it crash with ground, it create huge shockwave and

explosion that forcing orihime fled by massive sandstorm,however ulquiorra stepped in front of her and hugging her quickly on his side and sonido away from sandstorm.

...ul...ulquiorra... kun?

Onna... I...I still confusing with this heart... I...I just couldn't understand this 'heart'... Whenever I look at you I kept feeling something inside of this (tapping hollow hole) hollow hole... But before ulquiorra could finish his sentence, nnoitra charging his cero at ulquiorra who just merely point his index finger and start recharging black,green outlined point blank cero oscuras at nnoitra,overwhelming his golden cero and seriously injuring nnoitra.

Huff...huff... You bastard..! But his sentence got cut off by ulquiorra's whipping tail and wrapped around, and nnoitra totally paralyzed,couldn't do anything and ulquiorra point his index finger at nnoitra's chest,start recharging his cero oscuras, and when he about to blew it,orihime quickly use her offence ability,koten zanshun tried to prevent ulquiorra to killing nnoitra,and they broke apart and ulquiorra simply sonido away from nnoitra and orihime stand between them and shouted to her captor.

Ulquiorra kun...! Please...! Stop this meaningless fight!

Onna you don't have any right to interfere my action stay out of my way or else i will simply kill you with those 2 trash...!

No... I will not step out of here ulquiorra I am no longer under aizen's manipulation! Ulquiorra kun you are the one who will be used as a mere tool and betrayed by him! Orihime shouted.

I do not care if he betray me or kill me he was the one who shining my was the one who gave me a reason 'why do I have to fight and live in this world that filled with full of emptiness and despair! He was the one who gave me new satisfaction of my emptiness heart! Dark bat creature cried out loud and finally he lost his cool again and begin to raged out, his overwhelming,tremendous,tensing spiritual pressure were vast out everywhere.

Such a tensing spiritual pressure...! I can't even stand on ground ...! Both nnoitra and nel collapsed.

Please...please... Save me... Save me and ulquiorra kun from that manipulated despair and emptiness... Please... Save me kurosaki kun! Orihime begged.

Ka-boom! And at the corner of rooftop of las noches, there were huge sound of explosion with vast amount of spiritual pressure, a final,true hollow transformed ichigo were flew and crashing in front of orihime,who stared at directly on hollow's eye,trembled and fainted.

... Onna! ulquiorra quickly sonido to orihime but got stopped by hollow ichigo,

Gwaaaa! He screamed and grabbed ulquiorra's skull and threw him with blink of speed,much faster than sound if speed,and charging cero at segunda etapa ulquiorra, who also charge cero at hollow ichigo, however due to much stronger spiritual pressure and enhanced speed,strength,agility,durability,endurance,etc all of ability were above the ulquiorra's segunda etapa,his cero easily overwhelmed ulquiorra's cero and injured him surprised nnoitra

... No way did he just turned into that monster again while we fought with shinigami in living world?(if you can't remember it go to chapter 6 and read it again please if you do than you don't need to)

... Kuk! Fuck that creature... How...how could he be stronger than me god damn it! He charged at him silently and attempt to slash him behind, but all he just slashed were after image of hollow, and when nnoitra turned around,he could clearly see hollow ichigo's eye through monstrous,grotesque mask,who were laughing at nnoitra.

... Don't fuck with me shit head! And nnoitra twirled his scythe and slashed him however hollow ichigo let nnoitra hit him, and there were loud clinking sound, and hollow ichigo's body showing no sign of injury,not even scratch on his body.

... Fuck..! With faster than sound of speed,nnoitra cut downed by hollow ichigo's sword and ichigo stomped on him recharging blood,reddish full powered cero at nnoitra after blink of moment, it explode with huge crater and shockwave as if

Meteor were just landed on the earth...

... Damn this shit... But this was feel so good anyway... I'm really dying in heat of battle field,my breathe will be gone before my body touching the ground... Sigh* it was most funniest,greatest, fight ever I did... And nnoitra's vision got blurry and his breathing finally stopped.

Grrrrrrr...! And final hollow transformed ichigo sonido to ulquiorra who were still lying down on random pillar, regenerating his injury, ... Damn that hollow...and ichigo appeared before him and kicked him on the air and ulquiorra and hollowfied ichigo clashed, and all nel and orihime could hear clinging sound from their sword booming sound of sonido other than that they are so fast even nel were hard to follow them by her eye.

...ichi...ichigo...ichigo! Nel shouted as loud as she could and like miracle hollowfied ichigo stopped fighting and stare at nel like if he just see a ghost,

And there were long,tensing silent between ulquiorra,orihime,nel,ichigo.

Nel quickly returned to normal state and she leaped toward ichigo even if there is risk of stabbed,overwhelming by Cero,slashed by ichigo, she didn't care all nel want to do was get close to him and hugging him as hard as she could,smelling his scent,feeling his warmness of his boyfriend.

... And like miracle hollowfied ichigo let nel hugged him and with big crack of his mask it shattered away and he collapsed on his girlfriend's shoulder

With one shed of his tear hollow ichigo muttered 'I am not ichigo I am a part of ichigo's despaired fragment I was chased some random pink haired person and when I heard miss orihime's scream,I just fled in here it just moved me with raw instinct I used to be killing opponent with my meaningless sword but finally i got the new hope for ichigo's despair, you miss nel tu odelschwanckvs... Please could you bring me to my master's inner world once again? I want to protect ichigo... Even if I have to sacrifice my power... And hollow ichigo incantation back to white tensa zangetsu.

... I will don't worry about it I am surely bring you to your master, my boyfriend kurosaki ichigo. Nel muttered while she hugging white tensa zangetsu.

... What is this feeling inside of me...? Ulquiorra felt something inside of him he felt his heart were racing fast that makes surprise to him.

... Ulquiorra kun and orihime hold his hand, 'will you please stay with me now on?' She sadly smiled at him which it makes ulquiorra break down and hugging her with trembling he said '... Now onna you fulfilled my emptiness...! You are the one who actually filled my hollow hole with your... 'Heart' onna... And ulquiorra returned into normal state and collapsed on his new girlfriend shoulder.

... Nel chan. Orihime quietly said.

Yes?

Could you please open garganta that connect to straight to soul society?

... Let's go then and with nel's simple gesture, garganta opened and orihime and nel walked in,completely closed and disappeared into thin air.

*While in soul society*

Renji already arrived in soul society let's go hurry faster! All of captains of gotei 13 were buying us sometimes! Rukia shouted.

Uryu and sado running faster and behind them there were cleaner chased after them attempt to finish them off,

We are getting close to soul society get prepare to fight! Rukia shouted.

*while with renji*

Howl! Zabimaru! Renji shouted out loud and whipping his shikai-ed sword at court of central 46 which is blocked with chains and sword,metal door. And there were speaker that kept repeating, you are not allow to stepped into court of central 46 you will be ended up being execute or appoint in most darkest dungeon that A rank class of criminal could get in- but speaker were cut off and destroyed by renji's zabimaru.

I don't give a shit on that son of bitch! Now give me back my best buddy otherwise I will just cut you down in million piece...! Renji growled...

**A.N: sorry for late updating I've got lots of homework and test upcoming but I'm kinda relieved that I update my fanfic! :) please review my story and follow! please! Xp**


	15. Scientist theory

**A.N: my greatest apologize to all of my reader for late update, I had important project that I need to finish and lots of school work, but still those are my pathetic excuse once again my apologize and here is my new chapter**

Review from last Chapter:finally ulquiorra got 'new heart' and orihime comfort him,ulquiorra gained new sweet,innocent girlfriend and rukia,renji,sado,uryu trying to save ichigo from central 46.

Chapter 14: scientific theory

*with big explosion burst through out barrier that gotei 13 create*

Pssssssssstttttt! And rukia,sado,uryu crushed into soul society like cannon ball

Jeez I really getting irritated by that cleaner thing..! Uryu angered.

Uryu stop I heard some flash stepping around us. Sado put his hand on uryu's shoulder.

... All right just wait for me ichigo after I finish saving him I'm defiantly going to punch his face for make us worry...! Quincy growled.

... Wait I could sense them... 4? No! 8! Watch out there will be- and rukia's sentence were cut off by red flame.

... Kuchiki rukia, lieutenant of 13 division! You will be under arrest from order of central 46! If you dare to resist you will be killed off right here! Shinigami said.

... Why don't you try it? And rukia flash stepped and releasing her shikai,

Some no Mai tsukishiro! And she draw giant circle on tip of her blade, and after few moment creating giant pillar and trapped all shinigami,and giant pillar of ice got

shattered away with it.

... Now I wonder where is renji she muttered.

Watch out! And blue pale lighting almost strike rukia,but blocked by sado's left arm,brazo derecha de gigante.

Th...thanks sado...

And sado nodded,charged at figure who just shoot byakurai,and use el directo to blow him up

And rig after sado attacked shinigami,one shinigami attempt to backstabbing him,but his sword broke in to half due to sado's enhanced durability.

What the- sado grabbed him and threw him into wall,smashed him and collapsed helpless,other shinigami shunpo above him and slash,but the one he was only cut down were tangible after image of sado,and uryu showed above him by hirenkyaku and shoot him with his one of skill,heilig pfeil,and 1200 arrows struck down on him instantly.

...now what? Uryu pushed up his glasses.

Wait...I could sense tremendous spiritual pressure... It is almost like espada class- then two white coat people landed between rukia,sado,uryu.

!? Damn it! And rukia,uryu,sado shunpo/hirenkyaku/using enhanced speed to away from it.

Who the hell are they..?

Sexta espada grimmjow jaegerjaquze..! Rukia frowned and her stomach throbbing while she said.

I don't remember who you were because you are fucking weak he smirked.

Grimmjow there is no shinigami that I could devour masked espada growled and I hate this sun light I can't stand on this! And he sonido away to random building

freak... Grimmjow spat on ground while he bring himself down to ground and he stretch his arm shaking his hand few times, and sonido behind to rukia,side kicked her on back while rukia didn't react soon enough and fled in mid air; he quickly use his bala,crush her to the wall.

Rukia! And uryu shouted out and sprinting toward her while he aiming his bow to grimmjow,using his , but grimmjow slide under it, unsheathed his sword and slash uryu right into fatal point,uryu helpless collapsed while sado charging at him with el directo,with punch of grimmjow's fist, it shattered like glass and he sonido in front of sado,flipped and kicked him in the face 360, as sado lost his balance and struggling to stand on, grimmjow using his hilt to knock him out and cut himself on his own hand, mix with his blood and blast his enhanced cero, gran Rey cero to blew sado up.

And when smoke were cleared,sado lied on ground with injured grievously.

... How pathetic- but grimmjow's sentence were cut off when he realize he was standing on centre of pentagonal trap and he tried to move his feet,but for unknown reason he wasn't able to move.

What the fuck- grimmjow muttered,as he concentrate his spiritual pressure on his body almost break out on trap,but uryu dropped his drop of spiritual water on trap filled with spiritual matter and overwhelming grimmjow.

... After few moment later uryu sighed and about to faint,but grimmjow stepped in front of him and grabbing his hair harshly,side kicked him in face as uryu flipping around in mid air grimmjow sonido above him and kick straight to uryu's gut and cause him to coughing a small amount of blood out of his mouth, and large crater create on ground with shockwave.

Espada...! Before he could get up,grimmjow stabbed him into stomach and laugh.

You little son of a- uryu's sentence were cut off as grimmjow pulling his sword back on his sheath.

This is the 'gap of the strength' between us,human! And he laughed.

... Damn- then before uryu actually could move,there were big explosion from house where Aaronlero was,and aaronlero screamed in pain and collapsed on ground and begin to dying, and right after he crushed on ground,mysterious figure appeared before him and turned around about half way,and kicked him in the guts,and mysterious figure were blend under the shadow of building.

... Who the hell are you grimmjow growled.

*in fake karakura town*

Now...now it is perfect time for put new experiment on my new theory! my scientific calculation,theory,experiment,subject,all of them! All of them shall put under my experiment and create non-hollow creature...! And eternal life! Disconnection between life and death cycle! that's my 'perfection' of theory! Szayel shouted in excitement.

Hmm~ interesting... So you and I were same a genius scientist/inventor... I wonder if you ever could understand my way of scientific theory because mines were 'opposite' my theory is science never can be perfect...it is always full of explore of experiment,lots of theory would be created, and lots of failure...seek out for new theory... there could be no perfect science that I lived on these past 1000 years... Nah let's get started first of all I need to release my shikai in order to make you a perfect subject for my new invented drug...! You are perfect living subject! he pulled his sword out from sheath,and command 'rip ashisogi jizō,Ashisogi Jizō's blade glows and transforms into a deformed trident with curved, serpentine blades. The middle blade is straighter and longer than the side blades, and appears to ascend from the guard, which is shaped like a baby's head with hands clasped in prayer (as Ksitigarbha is depicted), all mounted on his sword's normal hilt, which has more ornate spiky protrusions on either side, which resemble golden leaves right below the guard. The baby's mouth secretes a poisonous vapor in this form at various intervals.(from bleach wikia)

... Hahahaha! Goodgood good too much good! Damn you are perfect! Too perfect to be my most greatest,most precious,my top secret subject ever in my scientific life! My...my excitement starts overwhelming me inside out! Szayel shouted and pull his sword out from sheath, and command 'sip' and he start to swallowing his sword and with violet coloured glowing effect from his mouth,His body then swells to enormous proportions and releases spiritual energy, which covers his immediate vicinity in a fine mist that slowly clears away as he transforms. In his released form, the lower half of his body becomes a multitude of purple tentacles reminiscent of a sea anemone. His feet extend from under the tentacles, which are then replaced by a layered dress-like garment. His upper torso becomes a segmented and form-fitting gray garment, with white sleeves extending from the elbow and down to a wide opening at the wrist that reveal a purple interior. Three small, dark purple extensions span upward from the elbow, while four long, dark purple strands that look like falling drops hang from the underside of the sleeve itself. His hands turn white, and his fingertips become slightly elongated and purple. His hair gains various purple drop-like strands as well. His Hollow mask takes the form of a headdress that forms a thin band across his forehead, as well as what appears to be half the bottom structure of his Hollow mask "glasses", which is attached on either side of his head by fan-like coverings. His left eye gains purple markings that take the shape of four lines on the top and bottom. He also grows four large, gray branch structures on his back, two on each side, which form a shape similar to the wings of a butterfly. Each branch has twelve equally-spaced red strands that resemble falling drops. These strands can expand out, becoming thicker until they look similar to feathers, giving them the appearance of actual wings like those of a branches can elongate at will.(also from bleach wikia)

Kukuku...! So that's what espada called 'ressureccion'! Now let us put some experiment and decide who's scientific theory is much better...! And mayuri shunpo beside szayel and attempt to stab him with his zanpakuto while giant fraccion punched him with his fist and blocked by nemu's hand.

... Nemu take care of this experiment subject but don't kill them I need to put some experiment on this subject later...!

Hai mayuri sama and she shunpo to gigantic fraccion and start rapid succession of punched him on face with her passive skill, and her hand rotating like drill,she rolled on mid air about 180 degree and kicked him on the chin as hard as she could, due to her enhanced strength of kick giant fraccion slowly collapsed on ground and when he about to pass out,her 'drilled' hand stabbed each of his leg's nervous system and on her hand, it had some kind of drug that paralyzed opponent and force them awake them whether opponent were fatigued or not.

meanwhile,mayuri charged to szayel while he sat on his 'throne',watching them with boredom, he spilled black purplish liquid on the ground from his back,as they touched on mayuri's and nemu's feet, it formed as clone of them-self.

As mayuri grinned widely,clones grinned widely just like original,and mayuri start flash stepping around and slowly releasing violet-coloured smoke from his sword, clones also flash stepped around and releasing purplish smoke which is make szayel poisoned by his clone and his skin start rotten up and begin to aching.

Damn...damn it! And when he tried to cure himself,mayuri stabbed him from behind,and venom from mayuri's sword slowly eating up szayel's body and paralyzingly him.

... You bastard...! He damned mayuri as he collapsed on ground,and all of clone he create turned into liquid form and dripping on ground around szayel.

Hn what an pathetic! is this the one he talking about 'perfect' science?- then branch that connect with szayel charged to mayuri,with widened eyes of mayuri,it start crunching down on his body and soon enough it splattered and mayuri collapsed on ground helpless...

A.N: suck cliffhanger -3- anyway thank you for reading my story and please review and follow I will update next chapter as fast as I could.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:the only thing I could gave it to you is my blade

Review from last chapter:uryu,sado,rukia arrived in soul society for saving ichigo from prison that central 46 sentenced 18800 years of darkest dungeon. And while in living world mayuri and szayel fight for their comparison of science.

... You son of a... Mayuri growled.

Yare yare~ I never thought captains of gotei 13 were this weak...! Kukuk! Szayel laughed.

As mayuri glared at szayel with deadly look,shunsui and ukitake were having a difficult with starrk.

Ai ai~ just as I expected from primera espada, you surely strong~ shunsui shunpo to dodge cero.

... You are old yet most experienced captains overall gotei 13 captains right? Starrk asked.

Whoa I never thought I was actually famous in hollow's world~ shunsui smirked.

... Fight with me with your full power shinigami,don't underestimate the power of primera espada...! Starrk blew few cero to shunsui who jumped around with variety angle and at the last attack he just shunpo away,and coyote lunged to him,attempt to hit him with elbow which was blocked by shunsui's right knee and shunsui swiftly kicked him on face,blocked by coyote's palm and create small shockwave from them each time as they fight on intense,rapid hand to hand combat,and shunsui punched starrk's abdomen,and elbow smacked him hard on his face in mid air while starrk axe kicked on shunsui's left leg,as shunsui lost his balance they cross counter each other, and they both shunpo/sonido away from each other.

You are master of hand to hand combatant... Starrk amazed.

You are pretty good too... Ha ha... Shunsui laughed.

Well then time for another cero tag game starrk blast cero again before he finish his sentence.

Right... shunsui muttered,dodge all of cero by jumping and flipping rapidly around in mid air,but when he flipped around and landed on random building's there were starrk who calculated shunsui's movement and recharging his cero at him.

Got you shinigami he said emotionless.

Really...? And cero overwhelmed.

*in soul society*

Who the heck are you? Grimmjow growled.

... (And shadowy figure remained silence)

Oi answer my question or else be dead already and grimmjow recharged cero at him,soon enough cero were fully recharged and violently charge at shadow figure and shadow figure simply swing his sword and cero divide into half helplessly.

What... How could he- before grimmjow could finish his sentence, figure shunpo in front of grimmjow punch him on face with lighting speed,do three rapid succession of 360 kick which it make grimmjow almost lose his consciousness.

Kuk...! Who the heck- grimmjow got slashed by black/whitish tensa zangetsu

?! I...ichigo?! You piece of shit! And grimmjow unsheathed his sword and begin to clashing.

Let's...let's finish this game between you and me! I always want best the crap out of you since you were being 'cero' espada... He twirl his sword and 'stinging' his sword like bee but all blocked by ichigo's black and white thin sword, and ichigo simply muttered kuroi getsuga, and black/white shockwave were blast out from ichigo's tensa zangetsu and overwhelming grimmjow,who had barely survived by his gran rey cero.

You teme...! He growled and put his finger,he holds it up, like the start of a low sweep stroke, with his right hand. The sword glows light blue as he puts his left hand up to it. He then rakes his hand along the length of the blade with a swift motion, while calling out its release command, which in turn releases a torrent of spiritual power that creates tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate vicinity. Grimmjow's appearance changes drastically to something more feline and predatory. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail that's longer than his body. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become swept back and cat-like. He loses his distinctive jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of a headgear upon his brow covering his forehead. His clothing changes to become form-fitting white segmented armor, similar to his original Adjuchas-Hollow form. He has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves.

now what ichigo? Shall we go now? Grimmjow shouted.

*ichigo remained stand on where he was, just staring grimmjow blankly*

You still dare to ignore me?! Grimmjow growled and creating shockwave of screaming.

And effect of shockwave spread out soul society,and walls and building were smashed and cracked.

Kurosaki ichigo! He shouted and charged to him,clashed with his blade with ichigo's tensa zangetsu, and with blank of speed they shunpo/sonido each other and kept clashing, after 90 times of clashing each other, they both jumped each other away, and ichigo gather spiritual matter around his tensa zangetsu and muttered,*KUROI GETSUGA! and whirled black/white redlined shockwave ripple violently towards grimmjow* and while grimmjow flipped and curled around mid-air like ball and jumped upward and use his most strongest skill,desgarrón.

As their most strongest skill ripple towards each other,cause huge explosion and shockwave everywhere,rukia woke up from unconsciousness state,and when she opened her eye she saw two huge crater and smashed wall... And cloud of dirt were fogging around everywhere and when dust calm down, she saw ichigo and grimmjow crossed their sword each other, grimmjow attempted to cut ichigo's head off,but his blade were inch away from ichigo due to ichigo's hidden Quincy power blut vene, and ichigo's sword were stabbed in grimmjow's heart which it cause him coughing up the blood and collapse,and his ressureccion slowly faded away and formed as zanpakuto,

Grimmjow... Be gone from here... Now...! This place is soul society who were heartland of shinigami... And grimmjow you are their most strongest,yet worst rival espada,who serve under direct of aizen sousuke who were betray soul society and tried to kill my friends who I truly care... I am not 'cero' espada anymore... I am not serving under aizen sousuke anymore... The only thing I could gave it to him is... (Pointing his tensa zangetsu at sky) this blade...! And sky slowly erupting and garganta slowly opened, and figure stepped out of garganta.

(A.N: my greatest apologize to all of my reader, I have to admit this, I was currently on under pressure of slump of this story right now, do not know how could I end this story without any kind of emptiness,or stupid,rush ending but from now I've got out of slump and I will update this story as soon as possible thank you for being patience :))


End file.
